i'm (not) Ariana Grande
by ramyoon
Summary: Tidak ada yang membuatku sama dengannya kecuali warna rambutku dan lagu-lagunya yang 'memantrai' hidupku - Lu Han / GS /Hunhan
1. Track One

I'm (Not) Ariana Grande

Track one – Intro ( My Everything)

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo

EXO Members

Romance, a little bit Humor and Drama

This is Genderswitch. Inpired by Ariana Grande's Album My Everything

P;s : All Luhan POV

.

.

_Aku selalu mengingat bagaimana caranya memandangku hari itu. Tatapan teduh dari matanya yang tajam membuatku terlena untuk sepersekian detik. Perlahan tapi pasti. Tatapan itu berhasil membuatku terus menerus merasa lemah dari hari ke hari._

_"Honey," _

_Ya tuhan! _

_Berikan aku kekuatan untuk selalu bisa menguatkan telingaku dalam mendengar suaranya, ingatkan aku juga untuk tidak lupa dengan getaran suaranya yang sangat menggoda. Rendah dan sedikit serak ugh! Sangat seksi. _

_Perlahan tapi pasti. Bukankah aku sudah katakan sebelumnya padamu?_

_Deru nafasnya hangat menerpa leherku. Dengan begini saja aku sudah merasa akan jatuh terlalu dalam, padahal ia belum melakukan apapun padaku. Belum?! Apa aku terdengar seperti gadis murahan yang minta di tiduri? _

_Sialnya iya._

_Salahkan pikiranku yang selalu terbang kemana-mana saat bersama dengannya. Tatapan matanya, suaranya, hembusan nafasnya dan sekarang ya tuhan ia mulai menggerakkan bibir tipisnya dan memberikan kecupan ringan di seputar leherku. _

_Ampuni ketikdakmampuanku menahan semua godaan yang terjadi padaku hari ini._

_Tangannya yang ringan dan kekar merengkuh tubuhku dalam hangat dekapannya. Punggungku sudah bersandar nyaman di dada bidangnya yang selalu terlihat kokoh itu. Ya ampun bagian tubuh mana lagi yang tidak menggoda darinya?_

_Perlahan aku mem-_

"Luhan! Sampai kapan kau akan terus di kamar?! Aku lapar!" Dan teriakan bodoh dari manusia bermata sipit itu membuyarkan semua imajinasiku tentang model-model tampa itu.

"Lu, ayo keluar aku lapar. Kau tidak kasihan dengan Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo dengan tenang membuka pintu kamarku dan mengajakku makan. Aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan mulai merapikan majalah fashion yang sejak tadi aku pandangi.

Mengintip sedikit ke arah cermin, merapihkan ikatan rambutku, sedikit tersenyum dan aku sudah sempurna!

"Ariana Grande kita itu sedang apa sih?! Memandangi model-model di majalah lagi? Berfantasi liar dengan mereka? Lama sekali sih?!" Kira-kira begitulah yang aku dengar ketika aku keluar dari kamar. Aku mendapati Baekhyun –gadis bermata sipit tadi yang berteriak sangat mengganggu itu sedang mengomel tentangku sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan telaten mendengar keluhan Baekhyun.

Sabarkan telinga Kyungsoo Tuhan, amin.

"Nah! Ini dia keluar juga dari sarang mesumnya! Ayo cepat sedikit!"

"Iya iya Baek. Kau ini kalau lapar menyebalkan sekali."

"Bukan aku yang menyebalkan. Tapi kau yang terlalu hanyut dalam imajinasi mesummu dengan model-model itu sehingga lupa kalau perut kurusmu itu juga perlu diisi." Balas Baekhyun sambil menusuk-nusukkan telunjukkan ke perutku yang tentu saja langsung mengundang tawa geliku.

"Ish hihi! Hentikan Baek. Geli!" Seruku sambil menyingkirkan telunjuknya dari perutku.

"Kalau tidak ingat dengan matamu yang mirip anak rusa tersesat, aku sudah benar-benar memanggilmu Ariana, Lu!" Masih dengan mode 'mengomel'nya Baekhyun menelitiku dengan tatapannya yang menyebalkan. Ayolah siapa yang tahan di tatap dari ujung kepala sampai kakimu lalu di komentari. Rasanya ada yang salah dengan apa yang menempel pada tubuhmu bukan?

"Oh ayolah Baek, dari semua yang ada pada tubuh Ariana hanya rambutku yang sama dengannya."

"Perutmu yang kurus,"

"Tubuhmu yang kecil," Kyungsoo ayolah jangan ikutan seperti Baekhyun~

"Dadamu yang –"

"Cukup! Jangan katakan apapun soal dadaku nona Byun! Ayo makan!" aku lalu menarik tangan mereka berdua yang masih asik tertawa karena berhasil menggodaku, lagi.

Ok, cukup.

.

.  
.

Hai!

Aku Lu Han.

Gadis, ya tentu saja aku ini masih gadis.

23 Tahun.

Jangan percaya apapun yang dikatakan Baekhyun si gadis mata sipit yang jago berhias juga Kyungsoo si koki kimchi itu tentang diriku. Aku dan Ariana Grande berbeda. Semua yang ada di tubuhnya dan tubuhku berbeda 100%! Ok tidak seratus persen juga. Tidak ada yang membuatku sama dengannya kecuali warna rambutku juga lagu-lagunya yang seakan menjadi mantra hidupku.

Dan hari ini, satu mantranya terjadi padaku.

_I'll Give you all i have, and nothing less i promise._

Tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padaku. Setelah ocehan nenek sihir yang menjelma menjadi pengajar di kelas dan membuat kepala pusing setengah mati karena penilainnya pada desainku, sekarang di hadapanku tengah duduk hasil karya Tuhan yang mengagumkan.

Aku tidak tahu dan tidak pernah tahu jika seorang mahasiswa sepertiku bisa memancarkan aura yang begitu memikat. Tidak ada kegiatan berarti yang ia lakukan. Hanya duduk dengan mata yang tak lepas dari buku tebal di hadapannya. Kacamata? Tidak! Matanya begitu sempurna tanpa bantuan alat itu. Hidungnya terpahat kokoh di tengah wajahnya yang berbentuk seperti berlian itu. Kulitnya oh tuhan! Bahkan aku yang gadis saja kalah putih dengannya. Ah! Ah! Jangan lupakan satu hal yang sangat menggoda dari wajahnya, bibirnya. Gerakannya membasahi benda kenyal dan lembut tanpa sadar berhasil membuatku menambahkan poin plus padanya.

Ya Tuhan, dia itu manusia bukan? Tolong katakan iya dan satu lagi. Semoga ia belum-

"Hai Hun!" Seorang gadis yang tingginya melebihi tubuhku menghampiri pria itu. Mereka saling menyapa sebentar dan gadis itu duduk di sebelahnya. Setelah itu tolong katakan pada Ariana untuk membuat satu buah lagu kutukan untukku! Pujaanku pada pandangan pertama itu larut dalam percakapannya dengan gadis yang baru datang. Sesekali mereka tertawa dan ku dapati pria itu sudah tidak lagi peduli dengan buku tebalnya.

Aku tidak tahu kalau dengusanku yang nyaris seperti bunyi helaan nafas sapi terdengar begitu keras sampai pria pujaanku menatapku sejenak bersama dengan gadis cantik itu. Ia melihat kearahku sebentar lalu menghiraukanku. Kalau tadi gadis cantik itu tidak datang, mungkin aku sudah meleleh seperti mentega yang dipanaskan karena tatapannya. Tapi karena ada gadis itu, eh tunggu. Kalau gadis itu tidak datang tidak mungkin aku akan mendengus seperti itu. Dan pria itu juga tidak akan menatap ke arahku.

Jadi, aku harus berterima kasih kepada gadis cantik itu? Ya ampun.

Cling~

Bunyi bel dari pintu kafe berbunyi tanda seseorang masuk. Aku melihat sedikit siapa yang datang lagi siang hari ini. Siapa tahu ia pria tampan yang mampu mengalihkanku dari pria pujaannku itu.

Dan sepertinya Tuhan sedang memberikanku berkah! –atau cobaan?

Pengunjung yang masuk tadi adalah pria tampan dengan wajah campuran. Tinggi, ia begitu tinggi. Tampilannya santai dengan rambut hitamnya yang dipangkas rapi membuatnya sangat mempesona. Tatapannya tajam persis sih dengan pria pujaanku tadi. Mungkin ini adalah berkahnya. Lalu cobaannya adalah pria tampan itu berjalan ke arah meja dimana pria pujaanku dan gadis cantik itu duduk.

Ok.

Dalam satu hari gadis cantik itu sudah dikelilingi oleh dua orang pria tampan sementara aku dalam satu hari sudah di tinggalkan oleh sendirian oleh kedua sahabatku yang sedang asik berkencan dengan alat musik dan peralatan masak mereka.

Sambil berusaha menghabiskan pesananku hari ini, aku menajamkan pendengaran untuk mendengar sedikit saja apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh dua ah tiga manusia anggun dan menawan di sana. Sejak tadi yang aku dengar hanya gelak tawa dari pria tampan yang baru datang dengan gadis cantiknya serta dengusan remeh dari pria pujaanku. Suatu kesialan bagiku yang tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresinya saat ia mendengus tadi.

Sroot! Srooot!

Ya ampun, sebenarnya lagu Ariana yang bagian mana sih yang sedang memantraiku hari ini? Kenapa sejak tadi suara yang aku keluarkan tidak ada indah-indahnya. Dengusan seperti sapi dan sekarang bunyi sedotanku yang terlalu besar berbunyi menyebalkan. Dengan suasana kafe yang sepi begini, di tambah alunan musik jazz yang lembut dan santai jelas membuat pengunjung yang jumlahnya tidak seberapa itu bisa mendengar dengan baik suara apa yang aku keluarkan tadi termasuk ketiga manusia objek penelitianku tadi.

Lupakan soal harga diri.

Lupakan soal tampil menawan.

Lupakan soal keanggunan.

Karena semua itu sudah hilang hari ini. Hancur karena suara bodoh yang sejak tadi aku keluarkan.

Aku bisa melihat dengan wajahku yang sudah pasti memerah karena malu pria yang menjadi pujaanku melihat ke arahku diikuti dengan mata cantik dari si gadis anggun di sebelahnya dan jangan lupakan pria tampan yang baru datang tadi juga melihat ke arahku dengan pandangan yang ugh~

Aku segera bangun dan membungkukkan badanku tanda permintaan maaf setelah itu keadaan kafe seperti semula lagi. Tapi tidak denganku. Rasa malu dan harga diriku sebagai gadis sudah hilang karena suara bodoh tadi. Sekarang jangan harap pria pujaan bisa menjadi kekasihku kalau ia mau berkenalan denganku itu sebuah keajabaiban!

_From : NonaByun_

_Luhen, aku titip makanan. Jangan lupa beli sayuran juga lauk cepat saji saja. Jangan pulang terlalu malam aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu dengan rusa grandeku. Kembali cepat!_

Pesan dari Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatianku sebentar dari kegiatan mengamati manusia-manusia anggun tadi. Dengan cepat aku membalasnya dan segera melanjutkan lagi kegiatan yang sempat tertunda itu. Secepat itu juga aku menyadari jika objek penelitanku sudah bersiap akan pergi. Mereka tampak merapikan diri, memakai tas masing-masing walau yang pakai hanya si gadis dan pria pujaan –dan mereka pun berdiri keluar dari meja berjalan ke arah pintu kafe. Bahkan saat berjalan saja mereka terlihat anggun dan menawan. Ya Tuhan.

Setelah mereka menghilang aku kembali mendesah lemas. Saatnya kembali ke kehidupan nyata Luhan~ Aku pun bergegas merapikan barang-barangku yang berserakan sejak tadi di atas meja, memasukkan ponselku ke dalam tas dan membenarkan sedikit ikatan rambutku. Setelah memesan satu bubble tea untuk menemaniku diperjalanan aku segera keluar kafe.

"Hei!"

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh ke arah suara yang baru saja berteriak itu. Bukannya aku merasa yakin kalau orang itu memanggilku sih, tapi dari arah suaranya terdengar ia seperti memanggilku, jadi aku menoleh saja.

"Sehun. Oh Sehun."

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku membuatku menoleh dua kali ke arah belakang samping kanan dan kiriku untuk memastikan tidak ada orang lain di sebelahku. Setelah yakin, aku menjabat tangannya.

"Lu han."

"Sampai jumpa, Lu Han." Ia tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan diriku yang terlihat seperti bangkai kulit belalang. Kaku dan tak bernyawa.

Namanya Sehun, Oh Sehun.

Pria yang sejak tadi aku perhatikan, pria dengan wajah diamondnya yang sempurna, pria dengan bibir tipis merah mudanya yang menggoda, pria dengan hidungnya yang angkuh, pria yang tadi mendengus remeh karena gurauan gadis cantik dan pria yang baru saja menjabat tanganku adalah pria pujaanku!

"KYAAAAAA! AHAHAHAHAHA! WOOHOO!"

Oops! Suaraku hihi~

Aku membungkukkan badanku sambil menggumamkan kata maaf pada orang-orang yang menatap heran padaku. Oh Ayolah gadis dibelahan dunia mana yang tidak akan teriak histeris sepertiku tadi jika pria pujaan yang sejak tadi mengalihkan dunia mereka tiba-tiba mengajak berkenalan secara jantan seperti tadi! Ahahah!

Terpujilah wahai engkau Ariana dengan mantra dalam lagumu untukku huhu!

Aku, Lu Han.

Gadis yang tidak memiliki persamaan dengan Ariana Grande selain warna rambutku dan lagu-lagunya yang 'memantrai' hari-hariku.

_I'll Give you all i have, and nothing less i promise_

_Love me and don't look back, I want you with me on this road to the sky_

_We'll be shining every night, I promise you_

_Just me and you_

_Oh, I Promise you – Ariana Grande, Intro_

_.  
._

_._

Hai! huuuff akhirnya track 1 ini selesai hahai! Ini ff pertamaku menggunaka gs haha! Semua ini terjadi karena aku lagi hobi-hobinya dengerin lagunya ariana grande dan tiba-tiba kebayang aja pas liat ariana keinget sama luhan kkkk~

Thank you for reading yaaaaa^^


	2. Track Two

Track Two - Problem! ( My Everything)

I'm (Not) Ariana Grande

Track Two – Problem ( My Everything)

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo

EXO Members

Romance, a little bit Humor and Drama

This is Genderswitch. Inpired by Ariana Grande's Album My Everything

.

.

_Hey baby even though I hate ya! I wanna love ya, I want you!  
And even though I can't forgive you, I really want ya, I want you!_

Kress!

Krauk! Krauk!

Glek'

"Huaaa! Laki-laki sialan!" Kress! Krauk! Krauk!

Luhan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya menyerah melihat Baekhyun dengan tingkahnya sekarang. Entah sudah bungkus biskuit yang dihabiskan nona Byun untuk melampiaskan emosinya. Sampah-sampah cokelat, beberapa bungkus sisa strawberry, belum lagi ada dua kotak susu strawberry yang sudah kosong berserakan begitu saja di sekitar gadis yang pandai berhias itu.

"Baek, laki-laki kan masih banyak. Pasti masih banyak yang-"

"Tidak ada yang seperti Chanyeolku!" Luhan sontak menutup telinganya begitu mendengar Baekhyun berteriak seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu maklumi dia dan tingkah konyolnya itu." Seru Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang dari kuliahnya. Koki kimci kesayangan Luhan itu segera meletakan tasnya lalu duduk di sebelah Luhan yang hanya diam melihat Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya sudah biasa sih mendengar Baekhyun meraung emosi karena tingkah kekasih konyolnya yang selalu menganggap segala hal adalah 'candaan'. Memang dasarnya Baekhyun yang terlalu sensitive atau Chanyeol yang terlalu bodoh atau keduanya yang dibutakan cinta, hal sepele saja sudah bisa menjadi benih-benih pertengkaran. Ya walau tujuh puluh persennya semua dimulai dari Baekhyun yang emosi lalu ditambah Chanyeol yang dengan santainya menggoda gadis itu bukan membujuknya dan boom! Terjadilah pertempuran itu.

"Sekarang apalagi yang dilakukan Chanyeol padamu Baekki?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun karena sejak tadi ia penasaran kesalahan 'konyol' apalagi yang dilakukan Chanyeol hari ini pada Baekhyun.

Bertanya pada Luhan?

Ah jangan coba-coba masuk ke dalam lubang buaya kalau tidak mau celaka –sama seperti dengan bertanya pada Luhan. Walau Luhan sudah sejak tadi bersama Baekhyun, Kyungsoo yakin Ariana Grande kesayangan mereka itu pasti tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Dia meninggalkanmu di kampus?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Dia lupa menjemputmu?"

"Rusa grande tadi pagi aku kan berangkat denganmu." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mendorong kepala Luhan pelan.

"Ish! Aku kan hanya memastikan nona Byun. Barangkali ternyata seharusnya kau itu di jemput Chanyeol tapi dia lupa." Luhan mengusap kepalanya bekas dorongan Baekhyun yang tidak seberapa sambil membela dirinya.

"Gunakan otakmu untuk mengingat hal penting Rusa. Jangan isi dengan hal mesum."

"Hal mesum apa?! Ih Baek kalau aku sampai bodoh aku akan menuntutmu!"

Baekhyun mendorong lagi kepala Luhan dan kali ini lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya.

"Apa?! Apa?! Mau menuntutku karena membuatmu bodoh?! Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena telah mengembalikan fungsi otakmu seperti semula."

"Baekhyun! Aku akan fisum setelah ini!" Luhan melempar bantal sofa yang sejak tadi ia duduki ke arah Baekhyun.

"Yak! Rusa sialan!"

Kyungsoo menggeleng melihat kelakuan dua teman dekatnya. Baekhyun yang sensitive dan Luhan yang gemar menggoda Baekhyun selalu bertengkar yang akan berakhir dengan teriakan Baekhyun yang menyerah karena tidak kuat atas tingkah Luhan.

"Hentikan Baek, Luhan." Kyungsoo kemudian duduk diantara Baekhyun dan Luhan lalu menahan tangan mereka berdua yang mulai memukul dan melempari satu sama lain.

"Dia yang mulai Kyung. Dia mendorong kepalaku." Adu Luhan sambil menunjuk kepalanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ariana kesayanganku ini yang terlalu bodoh Kyung! Sudah tau aku pergi dengannya tadi! Kenapa sih dia tidak peka sedikitpun!" Sambar Baekhyun kemudian.

"Tidak peka apanya?! Aku kan hanya memastikan kalau Chanyeol kesayanganmu itu tidak melakukan kesalahan seperti yang sudah-sudah! Kenapa kau mendorong kepalaku!" Tukas Luhan tidak terima dengan kata-kata Baekhyun.

Kalau dibiarkan, lama-lama Kyungsoo bisa masuk rumah sakit karena peradangan telinga mendengar teriakan dua gadis bar-bar itu. Maka sebelum terlambat, Kyungsoo mengarahkan tangannya ke arah telinga kanan Luhan dan telinga kiri Baekhyun lalu menariknya bersamaan.

"A..A..A Sakit Kyung!"

"Kyung! Telingaku sakit!"

"Kalian bisa diam tidak?" suara lembut Kyungsoo terdengar lebih seperti kutukan bagi Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Mereka berdua hanya diam sambil melemparkan tatapan sengit satu sama lain ditambah menahan rasa sakit ditelinga mereka karena tarikan Kyungsoo.

"Kalian mau berhenti berteriak tidak?"

"Lu?" Luhan hanya mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Baekki?" Gadis yang tengah emosi ini mengikuti Luhan mengeluarkan dengusannya untuk pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Nyuut~

"A..A..A.. Iya iya aku akan diam Kyung." Luhan mencoba melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dari telinganya yang terasa nyeri.

"Kyung! Kyung! Aku akan diam lepaskan!" Baekhyun juga mulai menyerah dan berjanji untuk tenang.

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya, "Janji tidak akan berteriak?" Baik Baekhyun maupun Luhan masing-masing hanya mengelus telinga mereka sambil mengangguk tanda mengerti. Walau Kyungsoo badannya paling kecil, paling lembut dan terlihat paling lemah tapi sebenarnya dialah yang paling menyeramkan diantara mereka bertiga.

Kyungsoo, koki kimci yang bisa menendang Luhan dari tempat tidur jika gadis rusa grande itu tidak mau bangun di hari kuliah paginya, bisa membuat Baekhyun diam mengkerut jika gadis manis itu tidak mau membersihkan ruang tengah dan ah tentu saja bisa membuat dua gadis bar-bar itu menjadi diam seperti putri saat mereka bertengkar ketika berbelanja bulanan.

"Jadi Baekhyunku, apa masalahmu dengan Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi setelah memastikan kedua gadis itu tidak akan berteriak lagi.

"Jadi,.."

"_Happy anniversary sayang! Aku mencintaimu." Teriakan anak-anak fakultas seni terdengar begitu kencang saat menyaksikan salah satu mahasiswa mereka mengucapkan kata romantis tersebut. Suara teriakan tersebut mengundang Baekhyun yang sedang makan bersama kekasihnya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi._

_Pernyataan ucapan selamat anniversary di tengah lapangan yang cukup berani._

_Romantis._

_Satu kata yang terlintas dalam benak Baekhyun sekarang. Kata 'Romantis' terus berputar-putar di kepalanya sampai ia mendengar suara yang tak asing di telinganya tertawa bahagia._

"_Hahaha! Konyol sekali dia! Hahaha." Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kejadian tersebut. Ia bahkan sempat menyeka air matanya yang keluar karena terlalu semangat tertawa. _

"_Chan, hentikan tertawamu."_

"_Hahaha! Oh, apa Baek? Haha." _

"_Hentikan tawamu. Sekarang. Dan duduk makan dengan tenang."_

_Chanyeol hanya diam kemudian mendengar perintah Baekhyun. Ia tidak mau diamuk Baekhyun jadi lebih baik menurut pada kata gadis itu walau sebenarnya ia masih ingin tertawa. Ia tahu pasti siapa yang ada di tengah lapangan itu, teman sekelasnya di kelas musik. Ia bahkan sudah tahu semua rencana anak itu hari ini dan ia tetap tidak habis pikir kalau anak itu mau melakukan hal yang menurutnya terlalu konyol dan kekanankan, tentu saja._

"_Mereka lucu Baek." Chanyeol mencoba membuka percakapan dengan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba mendadak bisu._

"_Hmm." _

_Chanyeol melihat kearah gadisnya yang ternyata hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Terlihat kesal dan ya ampun jangan katakan gadis itu akan mengamuk._

_Salah apa lagi dia hari ini?_

"_Baek?"_

"_Hmm."_

"_Aku salah apa?"_

_Gadis bertubuh mungil itu hanya tetap diam sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya._

"_Baek?"_

"_..."_

"_Baek, aku sa-"_

"_Kau ingat tanggal berapa sekarang?" pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat dahi Chanyeol berkerut. Tanggal berapa? Memangnya dia anak sekolah yang perlu mengingat tanggal-tanggal?_

"_Tanggal 14. Kenapa memangnya?"_

"_Kau akan memberikan aku apa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Sebenarnya ia sedang berharap Chanyeol memberikannya kejutan dihari jadi mereka._

"_Cinta dan kasih sayang!" Lengkap dengan cengirannya Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun._

"_Ish! Kau tidak akan memberikanku bunga atau apa gitu?"_

"_Bunga? Cepat layu Baek."_

"_Cokelat? Atau kejutannya seperti anak tadi?"_

"_Tidak."_

"_Makan malam?"_

"_Tidak juga."_

"_Mengapa? Kan romantis._

"_Itu akan membuang uangku saja." Chanyeol memasukkan satu sendok makanannya setelah menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. _

"_Buang-buang uangmu?!"_

"_Iya. Lebih baik dipakai untuk hal yang lebih berguna." Jawab Chanyeol mantap._

_Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa kesal. Buang-buang uang? Itu artinya Chanyeol tidak akan memberikannya kejutan atau semacamnya bukan? Mengapa ia mendapatkan kekasihnya yang sama sekali tidak romantis sih?!_

_Rasanya ia ingin mengamuk. _

"_Kau menyebalkan!" Chanyeol menangkat kepalanya melihat Baekhyun yang sudah melipat tangannya kesal._

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Kau yakin tidak akan memberikan apapun dihari jadi kita?"_

"_Kan aku sudah memberikan semua cinta dan kasih sayangku padamu Baek."_

"_Bukan itu Chanyeol!" Ok, sebentar lagi nona muda Byun akan murka._

"_Lalu apa? Kau mau benda? Benda-benda seperti itu hanya bersifat sementara saja Baekhyun. Tidak berguna."_

"_Tidak berguna?! Tidak berguna?! Lalu yang berguna seperti apa?!" Baekhyun benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan cara pikir kekasihnya itu. _

"_Iya. Lebih baik untuk hal lain saja."_

"_Kau ini menyayangiku atau tidak sih?! Unt-"_

"_Chan!" Tiba-tiba saja seseorang datang dari arah belakang Chanyeol. Itu Minhyuk teman sekelasnya._

"_Hai! Ada apa?" _

"_Boleh aku pinjam uangmu?"_

"_Oh? Untuk apa?"_

_Minhyuk menatap Baekhyun sekilas lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Chanyeol yang kemudian membuat pria itu menanggukkan kepalanya._

"_Ok! Ini. Hati-hati Minhyuk!"_

_Baekhyun benar-benar akan membunuh Chanyeol kalau tidak ingat siapa pria itu. Dengan santainya ia memberikan kartu kreditnya yang tentu saja sudah sangat Baekhyun kenal pada Minhyuk. Gadis itu yakin pasti jumlah uang yang akan dipinjam Minhyuk tidaklah sedikit. Tadi pria itu bilang membeli hadiah untuknya merupakan buang-buang uang, lalu tadi itu apa?!_

"_Kau sialan!" Baekhyun berteriak membuat Chanyeol dan seisi kantin melihat tetap saja tidak bisa membuat Chanyeol sadar akan kesalahannya. _

_Apa sebenarnya ia tidak salah sama sekali?_

"_Kau sedang masuk periode ya?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan kalau gadisnya tidak sedang dalam periodenya._

"_Tidak!"_

_Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti lalu melanjutkan lagi makannya. Walau sebenarnya ia merasa heran mengapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa kesal tapi untuk urusan makan tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. _

_Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja berdiri meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sibuk memanggil namanya. Ia sudah terlalu kesal dengan tingkah konyol Chanyeol._

"Ya ampun Baekhyun! Hanya karena hal itu kau marah padanya?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya akan tindakan Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak mengerti Lu. Aku kan hanya minta hadiah! Dia bilang itu membuang uangnya, lalu Minhyuk?! Itu kartu kreditnya Lu! Kartu kreditnya!" Nona Baekhyun itu mengambil satu bungkus biskuit cokelat dan memakannya dengan emosi.

"Mungkin untuk keperluan mendesak Baek."

"Mendesak apanya Kyung?! Minhyuk itu saudara kandung Kyuhyun! Pria kaya! Semendesak apapun keadaanya ia pasti punya uang! Mengapa harus pinjam kepada Chanyeol?!"

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat. Menghadapi Baekhyun yang sedang emosi sama saja menantang diri menggangu kucing yang ingin kawin, sangat merepotkan.

.

.

_Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders. I Should be wiser and realize that i've got!_

_From : Sehun_

_Sedang melamun lagi?_

Luhan tersenyum melihat pesan yang dikirim Sehun padanya. Entah berapa lama sudah mereka menjadi sedekat sekarang ini. Tidak hanya sekedar bertukar pesan, kadang mereka akan pergi bersama untuk sekedar mengobrol melepas lelah.

_To : Sehun_

_Tidak, hanya sedang bosan _

Luhan kembali meletakan ponselnya di atas meja sebelahnya dan kembali membaca majalah fashion kesukaannya. Melihat berbagai model pakaian terbaru, model-model tampan, pakaian yang cantik dan manis mampu membuat Rusa grande kita tersenyum bahagia.

_From : Sehun_

_Apa Baek masih kesal?_

Luhan memang menceritakan semuanya pada Sehun. Apapun, bahkan sampai obsesinya akan kekasih seorang model. Ia selalu suka dengan reaksi Sehun saat ia bercerita, selalu memancarkan perasaan bahagia dan tenang. Kadang Sehun juga suka tertawa mendengar gerutuan Luhan tentang tugas-tugasnya atau pertengkarannya dengan Baekhyun.

_To : Sehun_

_Tidak terlalu. Tapi tetap saja nona Byun itu seperti mesin penyedot debu, 'membersihkan' semuanya._

Gadis bermata rusa itu meletakan kembali ponselnya dan menutup matanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat kata-kata Sehun tadi sore menemaninya membeli beberapa cemilan untuk nona muda Byun. Pria pujaannya itu bilang tidak ada yang salah antara hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Itu merupakan keunikan mereka berdua, hanya mungkin mereka harus mulai menyadari apa yang diinginkan masing-masing pasangan dan bagaimana tabiat mereka berdua. Meskipun Chanyeol gemar bercanda tapi ia harus mulai peduli dengan perasaan Baekhyun yang sensitiv dan sebaliknya.

Hati kecil Luhan sangat mengamini perkataan Sehun. Dalam pikiran Luhan sekarang bukankah seharusnya Baekhyun mulai bersyukur atas apa yang sudah ia miliki? Chanyeol termasuk pria tampan dan mulai mendekati pria idamannya –masih Sehun sebagai pemegang kekuasaan- yang tentu saja banyak wanita yang mendekati Chanyeol apalagi dengan sifatnya yang mudah bergaul. Mudah saja untuk Chanyeol melemparkan Baekhyun karena tidak tahan dengan sifat Baekhyun yang kelewat galak tersebut.

Ponsel Luhan bergetar lama dan berkedip tanda panggilan masuk. Gadis itu segera mengambilnya dan tersenyum melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Hai Hun! Ada apa?"

"_Tidak ada hanya merindukan suaramu."_

Luhan bersyukur mereka sedang dalam percakapan via telepon, jika tidak Sehun akan bisa melihat Ariana betina yang tersipu.

"Oh ya tuhan jangan buat aku jatuh cinta padamu Hun. Haha!"

Terdengar kekehan Sehun dari sana yang semakin membuat Luhan mabuk.

"_Ku tebak kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku, benarkan?"_

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Hahaha! Tapi aku benarkan?"

Luhan merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menahan anggota tubuhnya untuk tidak berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Kejadian memalukan yang membuat Sehun selalu menggodanya seperti sekarang –dan sialnya Luhan menyukainya- itu juga akibat ulah tubuhnya.

"Lupakan!"

Suara tawa Sehun benar-benar menyenangkan untuk didengar. Sekesal apapun Luhan pada pria itu ia akan tetap bisa tersenyum jika sudah mendengar suara tawanya.

"_Lu,"_

"Apa?"

"_Sekarang tanggal berapa?"_

Tanggal?

"14, ada apa memangnya?"

"_Tidak ada."_

"Ih! Kau menyebalkan."

"_Tapi kau suka kan?"_

"Lupakan! Hentikan Sehun!" Dan suara tawa Sehun terdengar lagi kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"_Hun jangan pacaran terus dengan rusa grande itu! Cepat temani aku beli makanan!"_ Terdengar suara Jongin dari sambungan teleponnya dengan Sehun. Luhan tiba-tiba saja merasa kesal dengan Jongin yang ingin memisahkannya dengan Sehunnya. Oh ayolah Luhan, hanya membeli makanan bukan menikah.

"Jongin menyebalkan. Memangnya dia tidak bisa pergi sendiri? Manja. Huh!" keluh Luhan, sedangkan Sehun ia hanya tertawa kecil mendengar keluhan gadis itu.

"_Kau cemburu? Lulu aku milikmu kok. Jongin suda-"_

"Sehun menyebalkan! Hentikan menggodaku seperti itu! Huh!"

"_Hahahaha!"_

Brak! Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo membuka paksa pintu kamarnya membuat Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis itu.

"Ada apa Kyung? Kau meng-"

"Chanyeol ada di depan!"

"Oh."

Tunggu, tadi Kyungsoo seperti menyebut sebuah nama.

Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Dia itu kan kekasihnya Baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUN!" Sepertinya Luhan memang sudah dikutuk menjadi rusa. Ia segera berlari keluar tanpa lupa memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Sehun.

"Tahan dia Kyung tahan! Jangan sampai-"

Ocehan Luhan berhenti saat melihat Baekhyun menangis di halaman depan mereka. Apa yang ia lewatkan? Ia terlambat untuk apa?

"Hiks..Hiks.."

Di depannya ada Chanyeol dengan wajah bodohnya tersenyum melihat Baekhyun, ya walau terlihat juga raut khawatirnya.

"Kyung, apa yang terjadi?"

Kyungsoo sepertinya juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Baekhyun yang sejak tadi uring-uringan sekarang menangis di hadapan Chanyeol. Tidak biasanya ia seperti itu.

"Baek kau-"

"Hikss Haaaa~ Luhaaaaan! Huaaa~" Baekhyun langsung memeluk Luhan begitu gadis itu menghampirinya. Entah apa yang sebenarnya sudah dilakukan oleh pria konyol kekasih sahabatnya itu.

Awalnya Luhan akan menghabisi Chanyeol hari itu juga jika ia tidak terganggu dengan sesuatu yang menyilaukan dari tangan Baekhyun. Ia merasa ada yang aneh saat melihat Baekhyun menghapus air matanya tadi. Sesuatu berkilau dari tangannya, ah bukan lebih tepatnya jari gadis itu.

Itu, cincin?

"Baek, apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo mendekati Baekhyun dan Luhan yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan rohnya yang terbang entah kemana itu.

"Hikss.. Hiks.. Aku.. Chanyeol.."

"Apa? Kau dan Chanyeol kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi, kali ini lebih lembut dari biasanya.

"Chanyeol melamarku Kyung. Dia hikss.. Melamarku."

Mungkin Kyungsoo ditakdirkan menjadi gadis paling anggun diantara mereka bertiga, bahkan dalam keadaan terkejut pun ia masih menjadi gadis paling manis. Dengan mata bulatnya yang melebar sebentar lalu senyum manis itu muncul begitu saja membuat gadis itu semakin manis.

Luhan?

Tidak tahu apa yang sekarang sedang melayang di dalam pikiran gadis itu. Ia hanya diam menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai berpelukan. Matanya berkedip dua kali, kepalanya berdenyut dipakai berpikir.

_Melamar? Tadi Baek bilang melamar kan?_

"Kyaaa! Selamat ya Baek!" Teriak Luhan setelah sadar apa yang terjadi. Ia kemudian ikut dalam pelukan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Selamat Baek selamat! Ya Tuhan akhirnya engkau mengabulkan doaku. Nona muda Byun akhirnya menikah! Kyaa!" Luhan melompat-lompat girang dan memeluk Baekhyun lagi.

"Belum menikah bodoh hiks.. Hanya menjadi tunangan hiks.."

"Biar saja yang penting kalian bahagia! Kyaaa Baek aku senang!" Luhan memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih Luhan. Terima kasih Kyung."

"Sama-sama!" Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dari Baekhyun dan membiarkan Luhan memeluk Baekhyun. Seperti biasa, Luhan menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk memeluk Baekhyun.

"Rusa grande, lepaskan. Pelukanmu membuatku sesak." Baekhyun mulai kembali ke bentuk awalnya yang menyebalkan. Ia juga mendorong kepala Luhan untuk bisa membuat rusa grande itu melepaskan pelukannya.

Luhan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Baekhyun dan mengelus kepalanya. Ia mendengus kesal melihat ulah Baekhyun yang selalu melakukan hal itu padanya.

"Kau kan tidak perlu mendorong kepalaku Baek. Aku bisa bodoh nanti."

"Bodoh apanya? Kau akan menjadi normal lagi grande." Bantah Baekhyun.

"Aku akan fi-"

Nyuuut~

"A.A..A! Kyung!"

"Koki gila lepaskan telingaku!" Baik Luhan dan Baekhyun sama-sama memegang telinga mereka yang terkena tarikan Kyungsoo, lagi.

"Kalian kan sudah berjanji tidak berteriak. Kenapa berteriak lagi kesayanganku?" Luhan dan Baekhyun saling menatap satu sama lain dan mengangkat tangan mereka tanda menyerah dan akhirnya itu telinga mereka selamat.

"Baek?" Suara Chanyeol membuat ketiga gadis itu membalik badan mereka dan menatap pria konyol itu. Baekhyun yang merasa terpanggil melangkah mendekati kekasihnya itu.

"Chan, aku hmm.. Aku-"

"Aku minta maaf Baek. Maaf aku membuatmu kesal tadi."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju. Tentu saja seharusnya ia yang minta maaf bukan Chanyeol. Seharusnya ia paham dengan sifat Chanyeol, meskipun gemar bercanda namun Chanyeol tidak pernah main-main dalam hubungan mereka. Ia saja yang terlalu kekanakan cepat emosi dan terlalu sensitif.

"Tidak Chan. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf." Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya namun ia segera mendekati gadis itu dan memeluknya. Ia mengusap punggungnya lembut dan menciumi puncak kepalanya.

"Chan, aku mau bertanya satu hal padamu." tanya Baekhyun tanpa melepas pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

"Apa? Tanyakan apa saja bebas." Senyum Chanyeol yang lebar tersemat di wajahnya.

"Mengapa Minhyuk meminjam uangmu?"

Senyum Chanyeol tambah lebar dari sebelumnya dan tentu saja bertambah cerah. Ia juga mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh gadisnya.

"Kau mau tahu? Semua itu untuk membantuku membayar sesuatu yang sudah tersemat di jarimu kesayangku."

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menangis lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Setelah tadi Chanyeol memohon untuknya agar mau keluar rumah setelah pertengkaran mereka yang ternyata pria itu datang untuk melamarnya. Uang yang ia kira untuk dihamburkan ternyata untuk membeli sesuatu yang sekarang bertengger manis di jarinya.

"Chan, aku.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Chan hiks.. Aku terlalu kekanakan padamu. Aku selalu meminta yang lebih darimu. Aku tidak pernah menyadari apa yang sudah aku punya darimu. Ku kira kau tidak pernah serius dalam hubungan kita ternyata kau sudah memikirkan semuanya lebih matang dariku. Maafkan aku ya?"

"Tidak masalah Baek. Maafku selalu ada untukmu. Happy Anniversary lovey." Chanyeol merasakan gadis dalam pelukannya semakin mendekat kearahnya. Ia juga merasakan pelukan gadis itu mengecang dari sebelumnya. Sudut bibir Chanyeol naik membentuk senyuman bahagia.

"Happy Anniversary Chan. Maafkan aku, aku sayang padamu."

"Aku juga Baek!"

Entah dengan Kyungsoo tapi Luhan merasa ingin menangis, berlari ke tempat Sehun dan memeluk pria itu. Mengatakan ia bahagia karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah baikan, mengatakan kalau ia iri pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih dan sekarang Chanyeol melamarnya. Ia juga akan mengatakan pada Sehun kalau ia ingin segera mendapatkan kekasih seperti kedua sahabatnya.

"Apakah menjadi kekasihku cukup bagimu?" Luhan merasa ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya. Mungkin Baekhyun benar kalau otaknya sudah rusak karena tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara Sehun di dekatnya.

"Lu," Luhan merasa seseorang menarik tubuhnya, menangkat dagunya hingga ia bisa melihat wajah Sehun secara nyata di hadapannya. Ia juga merasakan sesuatu menyentuh indera pengecapnya lembut dan sedikit melumatnya. Sekali lagi setelah sensasi mendebarkan ini selesai ia akan minta Baekhyun untuk memukul kepalanya lebih keras dari sebelumnya karena ia yakin otaknya sudah lumer.

Tapi, sentuhan tangan yang melingkar di pinggang dan lehernya terasa terlalu nyata. Aroma tubuh yang menyenangkan, senyum yang mendebarkan, suara yang menenangkan terasa sangat nyata bagi Luhan.

"Lu, Jadilah kekasihku."

_Head in the clouds _

_Got no weight on my shoulders_

_ I should be wiser and realize that I've got _

_One less problem without ya! – Ariana Grande feat Iggy Azalea, Problem  
_

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga track dua ini fyuh~ Mungkin beberapa dari kalian merasa 'ah sepertinya gak nyambung dengan lagunya'. Ok, aku sengaja pakai track Problem untuk ngambil kalimat _I should be wiser and realize that i've got-_nya. Dari situlah muncul ide untuk track dua ini.

Terima kasih untuk review kalian di track satu kemarin. Hore!


	3. Bonus Track 1

Bonus Track 1 – Sugar ( Maroon 5)

I'm (Not) Ariana Grande

Bonus Track 01 – Sugar ( Maroon 5 V)

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo

EXO Members

Romance, a little bit Humor and Drama

This is Genderswitch. Inpired by Maroon 5 Album's V

.

.

_Sugar, Yes please. _

_Won't you come and put it down on me. I'm right here, cause I need _

_A little love, a little symphaty_

.

.

P:s = All Sehun Pov

.

.

Seperti minuman yang sama sekali tidak akan menjadi kesukaanku, minuman pekat dengan rasa pahit yang menyebalkan sangat pandai menyamarkan rasa susu. Meskipun terkadang berwarna cantik seperti cokelat muda dan menggoda tapi tetap saja saat masuk ke kerongkonganku rasanya seperti obat. Ugh! Menyebalkan.

Apa para barista itu tidak mengenal benda yang bernama 'gula' atau yang semacamnya?

Atau mereka tidak bisa mengecap rasa 'manis' atau sejenisnya?

Oh ayolah, seseorang minum untuk membuat dirinya tenang dengan rasa manis yang menggila untuk melepas hormon kebahagiaan bukan untuk mengesap rasa pahit yang justru membuat beban menjadi bertambah.

Dan seharusnya seperti itulah sesuatu yang biasa mereka katakan 'cinta'?

Jatuh cinta, mencintai, saling berkasih sayang itu seharusnya mampu membuat seseorang merasa bahagia. Seperti ketika mereka minum susu mungkin? Penuh dengan khasiat yang baik untuk tubuh dan kulit. Rasanya yang manis juga sangat menyenangkan. Selain itu susu juga bisa menetralisir racun yang masuk ke dalam tubuh. Ah bukankah sangat menyenangkan?

Seharusnya seperti itulah jatuh cinta dan segala jenis teman-temannya. Dan itulah yang menjadi ekspektasiku saat aku jatuh cinta. Bahagia, senyum yang selalu mengembang dan kebahagiaan yang tak terkira.

Ok, semua itu memang aku rasakan diawal-awal percintaan terjadi. Semua seperti segelas susu yang tak pernah habis walau terus menerus ku minum. Selalu manis dan mengenyangkan. Semua masalah bisa kami lewati dengan baik dan ya kami menjadi pasangan yang paling romantis huhu!

Hubungan ku dengannya memasuki tahun ke tiga. Orang bilang tahun pertama saat berkeluarga adalah tahun terberat namun bagiku yang masih berpacaran sepertinya tahun ketiga adalah tahun neraka.

Berlebihan.

Hei! Tapi memang itu yang terjadi.

Pertengkaran demi pertengkaran terus terjadi. Tak jarang kadang kami berdiam diri sampai tiga hari bahkan lebih. Selesai masalah satu selesai, datang lagi masalah lain.

Aku jadi lelah sendiri kalau begini. Apapun yang aku lakukan akan selalu salah dimatanya. Aku juga heran. Tidak ada yang meminta tugas lebih banyak dari yang lain, tapi apa daya? Pengajarku yang sinting itu memberikan tugas menggila seperti itu. Hanya karena aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk tugasku, kami bertengkar. Saat ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar tutorialnya, kami bertengkar. Saat kami sama-sama tidak bisa meluangkan waktu bersama, kami bertengkar.

Puncaknya, saat kami memasuki tahun kedua kuliah.

Perang dingin itu terjadi sampai dua bulan. Hei! Bukannya aku yang tidak mau mengalah atau meminta maaf padanya. Tapi seharusnya kami bisa sama-sama mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Kalau hanya aku yang berusaha untuk berubah dan memahami untuk apa? Pada akhirnya kami juga yang akan salah.

Setelah menghabiskan satu gelas minuman yang kupikir tidak akan masuk ke dalam kerongkonganku 'lagi', aku beranjak keluar dari kafe tempat kami –aku dan gadis itu memutuskan untuk berpisah. Entah apapun yang terjadi dibelakangku seperti dia selingkung misalnya atau kami yang sama-sama bosan dan tidak mau mengalah, intinya aku dan gadis itu berakhir.

Apa ku bilang? Seharusnya aku minum bubble tea saja seperti biasa. Rasanya yang manis dengan pearl-pearl yang empuk pasti bisa membuat hatiku kembali senang. Bukannya minum segelas mochacinno yang jelas membuat hatiku semakin pahit.

.

.

_I'm right here, cause I need little love and little sympathy_

Hari itu terik sekali. Aku terpaksa menunggu seperti di dalam sauna karena Jongin yang bersikeras untuk menunggu seseorang. Ya Tuhan~ Kalau memang dia mau menunggu orang lebih baik tadi naik kendaraan sendiri jangan bersama denganku seperti ini.

"Apa masih lama?" tanyaku sambil menyeka keringat yang mulai mengalir dari pelipisku.

Pendingin?

Jangan bilang kalau aku belum mengatakan jika kami sedang menunggu di atas motor.

"Sebentar lagi Hun. Sabar sedikit." Jongin juga terlihat mengipasi lehernya dan sesekali melihat ke arah ponselnya.

"Telpon saja sih. Katakan cepat. Aku sudah kepanasan."

"Aduh~ Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali. Tunggu sebentar ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu."

"Apa? Mau bilang kalau hari ini Kyungsoo-mu pakai baju yang kemarin kau belikan? Atau mau bertanya apakah hari ini Kyungsoo tampil terlalu seksi dan menggoda? Kalau sampai ha-"

"Bukan! Aku tidak akan bertanya hal-hal seperti itu lagi. Sekarang lebih penting. Ini untuk kelangsungan hidupmu sahabatku." Serunya memotong perkataanku sambil merangkulkan lengannya ke bahuku.

"Ish." Aku menggedikkan bahu menyingkirkan tangannya.

"Aku serius. Dengar sobat, kau sudah terlalu lama sendiri." Ah kalau tidak ingat dia ini teman seperjuanganku sudah ku hajar wajah sok perhatiannya itu.

"Baru tiga tah-"

"Nah kan. Tiga tahun. Hei, kau ini tidak buruk. Seharusnya selepas darinya kau bisa mendapatkan pengganti." Potongnya yang membuatku berpikir.

Ah ternyata sudah tiga tahun aku seperti ini.

Tiga tahun, sudah memasuki tahun ketiga aku dan gadis itu berpisah.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari hidupku. Jongin si rusuh itu masih senang tidur di tempatku, bubble tea yang manis masih menjadi teman hidupku dan kertas gambar yang ukurannya tidak main-main itu juga masih setia menemaniku.

Tidak ada yang berubah selain hatiku yang mulai meronta meminta untuk di isi. Mungkin sudah ditakdirkan aku ini tidak bisa terlalu lama mengosongkan hatiku, jadi seperti sekarang ini. Ah, kalau aku bisa meminta, aku akan memindahkan hatiku ke tempat lain dulu selagi aku menyelesaikan tugas akhirku ditahun terakhir perkuliahan ini. Belum lagi rencanaku dan Jongin dalam merintis usaha kecil-kecilan bersama dengan Jongdae hyung –kakak Jongin yang sedang tahap pelaksaan yang menyita sebagian waktuku.

Terlalu banyak hal yang menyitaku sehingga tidak sempat bagiku untuk memikirkan apapun termasuk masalah 'kekosongan' hati.

"Aku tid-"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tertarik Hun. Aku tahu terkadang kau butuh seseorang yang memberikanmu apa yang tidak bisa aku berikan."

"Apa? Kau sudah memberikan aku semuanya kok." Jawabku yang membuat wajahnya menggedik ngeri.

"Ada hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan laki-laki tapi bisa di lakukan perempuan Sehun."

"Apa?"

"Seperti hmm.. Mendesah mungkin." Setelah mulut pria tan itu melafalkan kalimat itu dengan segera sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepalanya yang sudah bobrok itu.

Hell~! Hal apa saja sih yang ada di kepalanya itu?!

"Auch! Sakit Hun!"

"Katakan pada kepalamu agar berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak!"

Aku melihat Jongin masih mengelus kepalanya akibat pukulanku tadi. "Sakit ya?"

Jongin mendelik ke arahku, "Kau pikir?! Pukulanmu bahkan hampir menyamai pukulan Minsoek noona tau!"

Wow~

"Maaf. Sini aku obati." Baru saja aku mau menyentuh kepalanya, mataku menangkap seseorang yang terlihat manis.

Ya Tuhan.

Dia berjalan santai dengan kedua tangannya yang terayun. Sesekali ia menoleh ke depan untuk sekedar menimpali perkataan dua orang di depannya. Rambutnya panjang berwarna cokelat namun tidak terlalu pirang terlihat begitu indah. Badannya kecil sepertinya, pingganya juga ramping. Hari ini mungkin bukan hari keberuntunganku karena ia menggunakan celana panjang untuk menutupi kakinya. Cara ia tertawa bersama dua orang di hadapannya terlihat sangat tenang dan bahagia.

Manisnya~

"Hei, Hun! Hei! Katanya kau mau mengobatiku?! Hei!" pukulan ringan Jongin di bahuku membuatku sadar dari kegiatanku.

"Ah, maaf."

"Lihat apa sih?" Jongin segera memutar kepalanya ke arah objek yang kulihat. Sial! Jangan bilang Jongin juga-

"Kyungsoo !"

Gadis bermata bulat itu menoleh ke arah kami karena teriakan Jongin membuat objek penelitianku juga menoleh ke arah yang sama.

Oh God~

.

.

_Cause I really don't care where you are, I just wanna be there where you are_

Kalau tidak ingat ini semua demi segelas bubble tea gratis, aku tidak akan mau repot-repot menunggu berjam-jam seperti ini. Salahku juga sih yang terlalu tergila-gila dengan minuman itu hingga kalap dengan ajakan berjudul 'gratis'. Seharusnya aku ingat kalau tidak ada di dunia ini yang gratis secara Cuma-Cuma, pasti ada sebuah pengorbanan yang harus dilakukan.

Dan ini bentuk pengorbananku demi minuman manis itu.

Menunggu tunangan kakakku yang sedang berlibur kesini. Ah ya Tuhan, kalau aku membaca kitab suci mungkin aku sudah menjadi seorang pastor handal. Tunangan kakakku sebenarnya menarik, ia cantik dan penuh karisma meskipun ia seorang perempuan. Belum lagi badannya juga proposional untuk ukuran gadis yang sudah berusia dua puluh lima tahun. Benar-benar deh kalau ia tidak kenal dengan pria itu mungkin aku duluan yang menjadi kekasihnya.

Sebenarnya bukan gayaku sih menunggu sambil membaca seperti sekarang ini, namun apa yang bisa aku lakukan di kafe yang sepi ini. Aku tidak mau hanya fokus dengan ponselku jadi aku sengaja membawa buku seperti sekarang ini.

Cling~

Bel di pintu masuk itu berbunyi menandakan seseorang tengah datang. Aku melirik sekilas ke arah pintu masuk dan menemukan sesuatu yang manis!

Gadis itu!

Gadis dengan rambut cokelatnya yang sering Jongin sebut sebagai tiruan penyanyi muda Ariana Grande, gadis dengan tubuh kecil dan pinggang yang ramping, gadis dengan mata yang selalu berbinar ah ya Tuhan terima kasih sudah memberikan hamba-Mu yang sabar ini balasan yang setimpal.

Aku melihatnya berjalan ke arah counter dan memesan sebuah minuman yang sama denganku hanya saja rasanya Taro –aku bisa lihat dari warnanya saja. Ia kemudian duduk dua meja dari ku dan menghadap ke arah jendela sebelahku. Dari sisi ku duduk sekarang aku bisa dengan mudah mengamati gerak-gerik gadis itu tanpa harus takut ketahuan.

Aku tidak bisa fokus lagi dengan buku tebal di tanganku ini, fokusku sekarang mengarah kepada gadis itu –gadis pujaanku. Tiga tahun Jongin! Tiga tahun dan sekarang aku menemukan seseorang yang berhasil membuatku bergetar lebih dari sebelumnya! Oh God~

Tuhan, aku bersumpah atas semua kenikmatan yang kau berikan padaku, aku akan rajin beribadah, tidak lagi kurang ajar kepada hyungku dan menghormati orang tuaku jika aku bisa menaklukkanya.

Gadis itu terlihat tidak terlalu bersemangat dari hari sebelumnya saat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Ia terlihat lebih murung namun tetap tidak mengurangi manisnya ia. Sesekali aku melihat ke arahnya dan sepersekian detik itu juga gadis itu melihat ke arahku.

God!

Untung saja Tuhan memberikanku wajah yang minim ekspresi seperti ini, jadi tidak akan ketahuan kalau aku tengah mengamatinya.

Hanyut dalam bayanganku tentangnya seseorang datang dan membuyarkan semuanya.

"Hun!"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menemukan seorang gadis yang dengan anggun berjalan ke arahku. Dengan senyumnya yang menawan, ia berjalan dengan percaya dirinya menujuku. Ah siapa lagi gadis yang bisa dengan angkuhnya seperti itu kalau bukan tunangan hyungku, Zi Tao.

"Hai nunna." Sapaku singkat karena entah kenapa aku mendadak kesal dengannya. Ia membuyarkan fokusku pada gadis pujaanku. Zi Tao nunna lalu memesan secangkir kopi ringan setelah duduk di kursi sebelahku.

"Boleh juga." Katanya setelah pesanannya datang. Ia mengesapnya sedikit dan meletakan cangkir itu dengan anggun –seperti biasa.

"Apa?" tanyaku tidak mengerti akan pertanyaannya.

Zi Tao terlihat mengarahkan pandangannya mengikuti arah pandangku dan tersenyum.

"Gadis itu. Dia boleh juga. Aku tidak keberatan mempunyai adik ipar seperti itu." Dengan santainya ia menunjuk ke arah gadis itu.

"Jangan asal tunjuk, kau bisa mengganggu-"

"_Huh!"_ Suara dengusan itu terdengar begitu nyaring membuatku dan Zi tao nunna mengalihkan pandangan kami ke arah gadis pujaanku. Ah~ Memang tidak ada yang sempurna bukan di dunia ini, meskipun dengusannya seperti sapi tapi tetap kok dia manis.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau gadis kecil seperti dia bisa mengeluarkan suara menyeramkan seperti tadi." Zi Tao nunna terlihat sedikit menggidikkan bahunya ngeri.

"Bagaimanapun juga dia tetap manusia nunna. Tidak peduli seberapa manisnya ia." Salahkan lidahku yang dengan lancarnya melafalkan kalimat seperti itu.

"Manis?"

"Bukankah dia manis?" tanyaku menatap Zi Tao nunna.

"Bukankah aku lebih manis? Apa posisiku sudah digeser gadis itu?" Zi Tao nunna mengesap minumannya lagi dan menatapku dengan tatapan protes.

"Kau manis nunna, untuk hyungku. Maaf."

"Oh Tuhan~."

Cling~

Seseorang datang membuat suara bel kafe berbunyi. Dan kulihat seseorang dengan postur tubuh lebih tinggi dariku berjalan ke arah kami. Ah gadis itu ternyata juga melihat ke arah pria itu –hyungku.

"Hai baby. Lama menungguku?" Hei! Apa-apaan dia langsung menyapa Zi tao nunna tanpa menoleh ke arahku sedikitpun.

"Sehun sudah nyaris melamar gadis yang di sana asal kau tahu." Jawab Zi Tao nunna kemudian meringkuk manja ke arah Kris.

"Benarkah? Ah harusnya aku lebih lama lagi. Mungkin Sehun sudah akan membawa anak kecil sebagai putrinya."

Lelucon macam apa itu? Aku hanya mendengus mendengar percakapan tidak masuk akal pasangan jarak jauh ini. Setelah terpisah selama setengah tahun lalu saat bertemu tidak ada adengan mesra seperti cumbuan dan semacamnya –yang sebenarnya aku syukuri namun malah melontarkan lelucon tidak masuk akal seperti tadi.

Kris hyung mengesap sedikit minuman milik Zitao nunna dan berkata ,"Hun sudah lama kau sendirian. Mungkin sekarang saatnya kau mencoba lagi."

"Iya, ada baiknnya kau mencoba Hunnie. Gadis itu tidak buruk kok." Tambah Zitao nunna.

"Hubungan bukan untuk coba-coba hyung, nuuna. Aku tidak mau merasakan pahit yang menyebalkan seperti dulu."

Kulihat Kris hyung melipat tangannya di depan dada dan bersandar. Ah gaya tuan mudanya keluar.

"Hun,"

Aku hanya mengakat alisku tanda menunggu kelanjutan perkataannya.

"Seberapapun manisnya bubble tea yang kau minum, ia tetap memiliki rasa pahit. Terlalu banyak minuman manis yang masuk ke dalam tubuhmu dapat berdampak buruk, itu sebabnya kau harus mengimbanginya dengan makanan lain yang tidak terlalu manis. Sama halnya dengan percintaan. Jika hubungan kalian hanya diisi dengan hal-hal manis, lama-lama kalian juga akan jenuh dan berdampak buruk bagi hubungan kalian. Kalian akan mencari tantangan-tantangan baru untuk mengusir kejenuhan hubungan kalian yang terlalu manis."

Aku hanya diam mendengar perkataannya. Ada benarnya juga sih, kalau aku sudah minum dua gelas bubble tea maka aku akan makan cemilan yang rasanya asin agar aku tidak jenuh dengan rasa yang sama masuk ke dalam mulutku. Tapi kalau percintaan...

"Tantangan di sini bisa jadi kalian akan selingkuh loh Hun." Tambah Zitao nunna yang membuatku menatapnya tidak percaya.

Selingkuh? Yang benar saja.

"Itu benar. Kalian akan mencari sesuatu yang menantang untuk hubungan kalian. Itu sebabnya disebuah hubungan akan terasa nikmat dengan berbagai pertengkarannya. Meskipun itu pertengkaran kecil akan hal remeh namun itulah yang menjadi benang merah kasat mata yang mengikat kalian lebih dekat lagi. Jadi nikmati saja setiap hal yang terjadi dalam hubungan kalian. Selain selingkuh tentunya." Lanjut Kris hyung lagi.

Tidak ada kalimat balasan yang aku lontarkan untuk menjawab ceramah Kris hyung hari ini. Semuanya terasa benar di dalam otakku. Apa ini sudah saatnya aku mencoba hatiku untuk terbuka dan memulai kisah yang baru? Apa aku siap dengan rasa pahitnya nanti?

"Hun, jangan takut mencoba. Kau tidak akan pernah berhasil kalau kau takut mencoba." Zitao nunna tersenyum sambil mengelus pundakku ringan. Sentuhannya di pundakku sama seperti sentuhan ibu jika aku sedang merasa terhimpit beban.

"Ayo ku antar ke apartemen." Ucap Kris hyung lalu berdiri menyiapkan dirinya untuk pergi diikuti dengan Zitao nunna dan aku –tentu saja.

Tak berapa lama setelah kami keluar kafe, kulihat gadis itu keluar dari kafe dengan segelas bubble tea di tangannya. Rambut panjangnyang diikat menjadi satu bergerak dengan indah saat ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Aku sudah yakin dengan keputusanku sekarang!

"Hei!"

Aku memanggilnya dan membuatnya berbalik menatap ke arahku. Oh Ya Tuhan mengapa ia harus menunjukkan wajah menggemaskan seperti itu. Ia menunjuk ke arahnya sendiri untuk memastikan kalau ialah yang aku panggil.

"Sehun. Oh Sehun."

Tanganku terulur untuk mengajaknya berjabat tangan –tanda perkenalan formal- yang malah membuatnya menoleh kearah kiri dan kananya dan setelah ia terlihat yakin kalau memang ia orang yang ku ajak bersalaman ia menjabat tanganku.

Tuhan, tangannya benar-benar lembut!

"Lu han."

Tahan dirimu Sehun tahan! Jangan sampai kau melompat bahagia karena bisa mendengar suara gadis idamanmu. Sebelum semua semakin tidak karuan –sistem ditubuhku yang mulai menunjukkan gejala gugup, panik, senang dan bahagia- aku harus segera menyudahinya walau sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin sih.

"Sampai jumpa, Lu Han."

Sesaat setelah aku melambaikan tanganku untuk berpisah darinya aku mendengar ia berteriak dan membuatku tersenyum entah mengapa.

"KYAAAAAA! AHAHAHAHAHA! WOOHOO!"

Bahkan saat berteriak suaranya tetap manis.

.

.

"Apakah menjadi kekasihku cukup bagimu?" Aku menghampiri dan menanyakan hal itu pada Luhan yang masih mematung di hadapanku. Apa ia begitu terharu melihat adengan Chanyeol dan Bekhyun sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kehadiranku?

"Lu," Tanyaku lagi.

Ok baiklah. Sebelum semua terlambat dan sebelum rusa ini kabur, aku menarik tubuhnya, menangkat dagunya hingga ia bisa melihat kearahku. Wajahnya, matanya, hidungnya dan ya Tuhan bibirnya yang selalu terlihat manis seakan memanggilku untuk mencobanya.

Maafkan aku Lu, aku lancang tapi aku serius dengan perasaanku. Perlahan bibirku menyentuh indera pengecapnya lembut dan sedikit melumatnya. Dengan selembut mungkin aku menikmati apa yang tengah kulakukan. Rasanya manis dan lembut. Begitu empuk seperti marsmallow yang berwarna merah muda.

Manis.

Menggoda.

Perlahan tanganku melingkar di pinggang dan lehernya. Aku tidak ingin sensasi manis ini berakhir begitu saja tapi aku juga tidak mau gadis idamanku ini mati kehabisan nafas.

Lu, aku yakin akan keputusanku.

"Lu, Jadilah kekasihku."

_So baby, just show me good lovin'  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Sugar  
Yes please  
Won't you come and put it down on me – Maroon 5, Sugar_

.

.

Haa! Akhirnya selesai juga bonus track pertama ini haha. Aku sengaja menggunakan judul 'bonus track' untuk lagu-lagu diluar lagu Ariana. Entah kenapa setiap mendengar lagi maroon 5 aku selalu teringat Sehun dan itulah alasanku memakai lagu maroon 5 ini.

Typo dan sejenisnya? Maafkan aku ya.

Terima kasih untuk semua review dari chapter 1 dan 2 kemarin. Untuk Guest siapapun kalian terima kasih banyak ya! Untuk yang punya acc, aku akan usahan untuk membalas review kalian lewat PM^^

Terima kasih banyak!


	4. Track Three

Track Three – Almost is Never Enough ( Yours Truly)

I'm (Not) Ariana Grande

Track Three – Almost, Almost Is Never Enough ( Yours Truly)

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo

EXO Members

Romance, a little bit Humor and Drama

This is Genderswitch. Inpired by Ariana Grande's Album Yours Truly

.

.

_Almost, almost is never enough  
We were so close to being in love  
If I would have known that you wanted me, the way I wanted you  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each other's arms _

Entah berapa kali aku menguap dan menghapus air mataku karena mengantuk. Ya ampun apa segitu susahnya ya menggambar? Aku juga suka menggambar tapi tidak sampai menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam seperti yang ia lakukan. Disela-sela kegiatanku mendesain, aku masih bisa memakan beberapa cemilan, membaca majalah, melihat beberapa video musik atau bahkan sekedar iseng menemani Baekhyun menonton acara gosip.

Apa ia tidak tahu aku sudah sangat mengantuk dan lapar juga lagi -_-

Aku menggulingkan badanku ke kiri ke kanan untuk mengurangi rasa bosan juga kantuk yang mendera. Jangan tanya sudah berapa banyak majalah yang aku baca atau berapa banyak cemilan yang aku habiskan hanya untuk menunggu orang itu selesai dengan tugasnya.

Duh Tuhan jangan buat aku kurus dulu ya, aku masih mau mempunyai badan seksi dan berisi.

Pose terakhir yang bisa aku lakukan adalah berbaring telungkup dengan kedua tangan menopang dagu. Huu pose yang bagus untuk memperhatikan manusia tampan yang sedang asik dengan kertas dan meja gambar itu.

Rambut cokelat gelapnya membuat wajah itu semakin segar dari hari ke hari , mata yang fokus melihat hasil kerjanya itu sesekali berkedip, lihat hidungnya yang sangat angkuh bertengger di wajahnya itu, dahi yang terkadang berkerut dan sedikit berkeringat itu ugh! Seksi!

Ah ah! Jangan lupakan soal bibirnya yang kecil sesekali mengeluarkan gerutuan dan decakan kesal karena entah kesalahan apa yang ia lakukan pada hasil kerjanya.

Dihari yang lumayan panas ini ya meskipun sudah memakai pendingin juga ia menggunakan kaos berwarna merah maroon berlengan pendek dipadukan dengan celana rumahan yang panjangnya hanya selutut. Sesekali ia berdiri untuk melihat hasil karyanya tak lama kemudian ia akan duduk lagi lalu menggeser kursi kerjanya ke kanan dan kiri untuk melakukan pekerjaannya. Setelah selesai ia berdiri lagi untuk melihat hasilnya. Terus berulang kali sampai ia puas.

Ya walaupun aku lumayan pusing sih melihatnya terus-terusan begitu tapi tidak masalah untukku haha! Dengan melihatnya duduk, aku bisa mendapatkan pose seksi yang mampu membuatku ingin berlari melompat untuk duduk di pangkuannya, ah~ Tapi kalau melihatnya berdiri membelakangiku rasa aku ingin berlari dan memeluknya sepuas hatiku. Punggungnya yang tegap di tambah dengan bahunya yang lebar membuatnya semakin memukau.

Dia tampan kan hihi!

"Ada yang lucu dari wajahku?"

Aku tidak tahu kalau ia sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya dan berbalik menatapku. Uh memalukan!

"Tidak ada."

"Benarkah? Lalu mengapa kau tersenyum hm?" tanyanya sambil berjalan kearahku lalu membaringkan setengah badannya sehingga kakinya yang panjang masih menjuntai di lantai. Tangannya mengambil ujung rambutku dan memainkannya –seperti biasa.

"Tidak ada yang salahkan kalau aku tersenyum padamu?" balasku sambil mengelus lembut rambutnya. Ah~ Aku selalu suka rambutnya kapanpun itu –walau lebih menyenangkan kalau dia habis mandi sih hihi.

Ia hanya tersenyum menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mendekat ke arahku. Ia sedikit menaikkan badannya hingga kepalanya bisa sampai pada perutku dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana dengan satu tangannya memelukku dan satu lagi mengenggam tanganku yang tadi kugunakan untuk mengelus kepalanya.

"Tidurlah."

Aku merasakan ia menggelengkan kepalanya di perutku membuatku sedikit bergerak menghindarinya. Ugh! Semakin aku menghindarinya sedikit demi sedikit, semakin gencar juga ia menggerakkan kepalanya. Geli tahu!

"Kau sudah dua hari tidak tidur." Aku mengusap rambutnya lembut untuk sekedar membuatnya berhenti bergerak di perutku dan berhasil! Haha.

"Aku suka wangimu."

Tentu saja!

Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku untuk merekah begitu mendengarnya mengatakan demikian. Haa~

"Aku lebih suka wangimu setiap kali kita berpelukan kalau kau mau tahu." Balasku yang membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku dengan senyumanya yang menawan.

Masih dengan posisinya berbaring di sebelahku, jemarinya membelai pipiku perlahan, "Aku suka segalanya yang ada padamu kalau perlu ku tambahkan."

Aku tidak bisa membalas perkataannya jika jantungku terus saja berdetak secepat ini. Maka untuk menandakan aku mengerti dan sangat berterima kasih atas perkataan dan perlakuannya barusan, aku mengusap kepalanya teratur sambil bergumam 'Thank you' padanya. Perlakuanku barusan berhasil membuatnya memejamkan matanya dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya ke perutku.

Tidak ada dari kami berdua yang bersuara setelah itu. Hanya helaan nafasnya yang teratur dan nafasku yang –kryuuuk~

Ugh! Ya ampun kenapa malah suara aneh seperti itu sih yang berbunyi?!

Astaga menghilangkan momen romantis saja sih.

Ok, Salahkan perutku dan penghuninya yang berbunyi semena-mena seperti itu!

Haa~ Sepertinya imageku sudah tidak ada bagus-bagusnya lagi dihadapan pria ini. Menyebalkan -_-

"Hihi."

"Jangan tertawa. Aku lapar tahu menunggumu selesai kencan dengan kertas gambar itu." Aku kemudian bangkit dan duduk bersila sementara ia masih tiduran dengan posisi terlentang menatapku.

"Lu,"

"Apa?"

"Aku serius tentang itu."

Aku memang tidak berniat membalas perkataannya maka dari itu aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya dengan sebelah tanganku yang masih dalam posisi membelainya. Haa hari ini sudah berapa banyak sih adegan belai-membelai yang kami lakoni? Memangnya ada ya lirik dalam lagu Arinana tentang belai-membelai? Mantra sialan.

"Setidaknya kalau kau tidak mau tidur, jangan buat aku mati kelaparan ya?"

Aku mendengar suara dengusan yang keluar dari bibir kecilnya, "Ok, ayo." Ia lalu bangkit dan menarik tanganku untuk berdiri. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku saat melihatnya yang juga tersenyum.

Hmm, pernahkah aku katakan jika wajahnya akan sangat lucu dan menggemaskan saat kedua matanya membentuk garis lengkung ketika ia tersenyum?

Oh Tuhan~

_And we can deny it as much as we want  
But in time our feelings will show_

.

.

Drama tv memang tontonanku setiap hari. Sangat menyenangkan bisa melihat para aktor dan aktris itu menggunakan pakaian mereka yang sederhana namun modis. Ini juga yang menjadi alasan sepele mengapa aku dan Baekhyun selalu bertengkar di sore hari. Kami akan rebutan saluran televisi yang akan berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang mencabut kabel tv tersebut dan menyuruh kami berdua membersihkan halaman dan rumah.

Ini sore hari.

Jam-jam dimana semua yang aku ceritakan tadi biasanya terjadi. Dan sepertinya sebentar lagi akan terjadi.

"Luhan, ganti salurannya. Apa kau tidak bosan menonton cerita melodrama seperti itu hah?" Kan apa aku bilang? Baekhyun mulai mengeluh sambil membawa satu toples kue kering buatan Kyungsoo dan duduk di sampingku.

"Memangnya kau tidak bosan menggosipkan artis-artis itu hah?" Tanyaku tetap mempertahankan remote tv ditanganku.

"Hei! Menyenangkan tahu. Dengan menggosip jadi bisa tahu banyak hal."

"Banyak hal darimana? Kau hanya tumbuh menjadi gadis penggosip nona Byun." Sahut Kyungsoo yang baru datang dari dapur dengan tiga gelas minuman dingin di nampan yang ia bawa.

"Daripada kau hanya melihat tayangan masak memasak. Membuat lapar saja tahu!" Ah! Kalau untuk yang satu ini aku setuju dengan Baekhyun. Menonton tayangan kuliner, masak memasak dan teman-temannya hanya membuatku lapar. Aku heran kenapa Kyungsoo bisa tahan menontonnya berjam-jam, apa dia tidak merasa lapar juga?

"Kyung, apa serunya menonton acara seperti itu?" tanyaku kemudian setelah meminum minuman yang tadi dibawakan Kyungsoo.

"Aku bisa tahu masakan baru, trik-trik memasak yang baru. Menyenangkan deh." Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat begitu bahagia dapat kulihat dari matanya yang memancarkan kebahagian. Ah~ Terpujilah wahai Jongin, kau punya calon istri yang sempurna.

"Memangnya kau tidak lapar?" tanya Baekhyun setelah menaruh toples kue kering yang sudah tinggal beberapa buah itu. Rakusnya nona Byun ini.

"Tidak."

"Tidak?" "Tidak!?"

Aku dan Baekhyun saling memandang tak percaya mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Yang benar saja ia tidak lapar setelah menonton itu semua. Aku saja yang Cuma menonton drama kadang sampai kelaparan melihat makanan yang tersaji di sana, bagaimana kalau aku menonton kuliner seperti Kyungsoo? Aku bisa mati kelaparan yang ada-_-.

"Iya, aku tidak lapar. Sudah lupakan. Oh iya Lu, tadi aku bertemu Jongin dan ia menanyakan tentangmu." Perkataan Kyungsoo membuatku berpikir dua kali lebih keras dari biasanya. Ada urusan apa juga Jongin tanya soal aku?

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis sebelum ia mengatakan,"Kapan kau akan menjawabnya?"

"Kapan aku-"

"Kapan menjawab apa Kyung? Memang Luhan ditanya Jongin apa?" nona Byun terlihat penasaran dan mendekat ke arahku. Ia memandang aku dan Kyungsoo bergantian meminta jawaban.

"Lu, apa yang kau tunggu?"

"Aku.."

"Kyung! Luhan menunggu apa? Kalian bicara apa?" Tidak ada satupun dari kami –aku dan Kyungsoo yang menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Aku hanya diam memikirkan pertanyaan Jongin yang juga pertanyaan Kyungsoo barusan sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihatku.

"Ya Tuhan kalian berdua! Jawab aku!" Baekhyun mulai tidak sabar. Ia menguncangku dan Kyungsoo meminta jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Aduh Baek, Kau ini biang gosip kan kenapa berita tentang temanmu sendiri kau bisa tidak tahu?!" Kyungsoo terlihat kesal mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia terlihat memutar matanya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal sofa.

"Gosip? Luhan? Apa ya? Ah! Astaga yang itu?! Lu kau belum menjawabnya?! Astaga Rusa Grande kurang ajar!" Baekhyun mendorong pundakku pelan sambil menggurutu.

"Kau ini selain rakus juga ganas ya. Aku belum sempat fisum hasil perbuatanmu enam bulan lalu tahu!" Saking sibuknya aku sampai lupa untuk fisum hasil tindakan Baekhyun beberapa bulan lalu –tepatnya saat ia dilamar Chanyeol. Entah berapa banyak kekerasan yang ia lakukan hari itu.

Selain bisa menjadi bodoh, jangan-jangan tulangku juga ada yang remuk atau bergeser lagi hii~

"Tidak sampai separah itu Rusa. Aku tidak sekejam itu." Baekhyun membela dirinya sedangkan aku melihat Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kami berdua.

Tidak ada yang bicara setelah adegan adu mulut antara diriku dan nona Byun. Entah dengan mereka berdua tapi aku sedang tenggelam dalam pemikiranku tentang semuanya. Enam bulan memang bukan waktu yang singkat namun tidak bisa dibilang waktu yang lama. Apapun jawabanku akan menentukan semuanya ke depan nanti, aku tidak mau menyesal hanya karena perasaan sesaat.

"Lu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau belum menjawabnya?" Tanya Baekhyun melembut setelah melihatku tidak melakukan apapun.

"Aku.. Aku hanya sudah nyaman dengan seperti ini Baek, Kyung. Kurasa cukup begini dulu sampai aku-"

"Sampai kau yakin?"

"Mungkin saja."

"Lu, semakin lama kau menggantungkannya maka semakin cepat ia berpikir kalau kau tidak serius dengannya."

Benarkah? Aku serius padamu tahu kalau kau mau tahu.

.

.

_'Cause sooner or later  
We'll wonder why we gave up  
The truth is everyone knows_

Aku mengangkat cup bubble tea yang sudah tinggal setengah dan mengoyangkannya. Tiga hari berpikir membuatku yakin untuk memberikan jawabanku atas pertanyaan Sehun. Ya, Sehun pria yang memberikanku pertanyaan yang sampai sekarang belum bisa aku jawab. Tiga hari mengurung diri di kamar, tidak bertemu dengannya dan tidak berkomunikasi dengan Sehun membuatku yakin akan jawabanku, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Sudah 15 menit sejak aku memberitahukan Sehun kalau aku sudah sampai di kafe tempat pertama kali kami berkenalan. Sebenarnya kafe ini juga yang menjadi tempat pertama kami pergi berdua –apa bisa disebut kencan? Dan sepertinya kafe ini juga yang akan menjadi saksi akan kisah kami berdua selanjutnya.

Setidaknya aku harus memberikan kesan terbaik baginya hari ini bukan?

Cling~

Bel pintu masuk berbunyi tanda seseorang masuk membuatku menoleh ke arah pintu. Aku mendapati seseorang dengan tubuh yang sangat aku suka dengan aroma tubuh yang membuatku menggila. Haa itu Sehun.

Setiap hari sepertinya semakin tampan saja. Terbukti hari ini meskipun tubuhnya hanya terbalut kaos berlengan ¾ berwarna putih dan biru tua dipadu dengan jeans juga sepatu kets mampu membuat anak-anak SMA di sebelah mejaku berbisik ke arahnya. Hei aku dengar tahu apa yang mereka katakan tentang Sehun.

"Hai Lu, maaf aku terlambat ya?" Aku menggeleng setelah merasakan tangannya mengusap kepalaku –hobinya jika bertemu denganku.

Sehun duduk tenang di kursinya, melepaskan topinya lalu meletakan ponselnya dan ponselku di tengah meja. Ia lalu mengambil mimumanku dan meminumnya.

"Itu taro Hun."

"Aku tahu." Ia tersenyum sambil mengunyah pearl-pearl yang tadi terbawa saat ia minum membuat pipinya menjadi gemuk sebelah.

"Pesan yang cokelat saja sana."

"Tidak ada 'rasa-mu' disana. Lebih enak ini." Mataku terbelalak mendengar jawabannya atas penawaranku. Oh ayolah aku tahu apa yang ia maksud dengan 'rasa-mu' yang dimaksud anak itu. Astaga terlalu lama tinggal bersama dengan kekasih Kyungsoo membuat Sehun menjadi mesum lalu aku?! Bukan aku yang mesum tapi Sehun sendiri pernah mengatakan seperti itu saat aku tanya apa arti 'rasa-mu' itu.

Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku sekarang. Tadi rasanya aku sudah siap dengan semua kata-kata yang sudah aku rancang sejak tiga hari lalu tapi mengapa setelah melihatnya berada di hadapanku membuat semua yang sudah aku rencanakan hilang begitu saja. Kalau sudah begini, apa yang bisa aku lakukan?

"Sehun,"

"Ya?" jawabnya masih dengan kegiatannya meminuman minumanku yang sekarang sudah hampir habis.

"Hentikan minummu dulu, aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu."

"Bicara saja. Aku tidak akan tersedak karena kaget atau semacamnya." Dengan acuhnya Sehun menghabiskan minumanku yang memanggil seorang pelayan untuk memesankan satu cup bubble tea rasa cokelat.

"Nanti kau bantu aku meminumnya ya."

"Hun, aku serius."

"Bantu aku meminumnya ya. Ayolah."

"Sehun."

"Katakan iya Lu, bantu aku."

"Astaga Oh Sehun!"

"Ok,ok _you got me. Tell me what's going on baby Ru_?"Aku melihatnya terkekeh menyebalkan dengan kedua tangannya ia angkat tanda menyerah. Rasanya aku benar-benar mau menyerah dengan sifatnya yang gemar menjaihilku seperti tadi.

Aku menarik nafasku untuk berusaha menenangkan jantungku yang sejak tadi bergerak tidak tenang. Memompa darah terlalu banyak ke kepala sehingga membuatku sedikit pusing dan berkeringat. Tenang Luhan , tenang. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya.

"Sehun, kumohon perhatikan aku baik-baik. Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini hari ini sekali saja, ok?"

"_Anything for you baby Ru_." Tangannya terulur membelai pipiku lembut yang hebatnya bisa membuatku tenang.

"Baiklah, aku-"

"Ini pesanannya Tuan, selamat menikmati." Rasanya aku mau memakan pelayan yang baru saja datang meletakan pesanan Sehun. Kenapa sih dia datang di saat yang tidak tepat! Aku sudah mulai keringat dingin nih.

"Sehun, aku-"

"Ini, minum dulu baru aku yang akan meminumnya." Astaga Sehun! Dengan santainya ia malah menyodorkan aku cup bubble tea yang sudah ia beri sedotan ke arah bibirku. Aaaaaargh! Benar-benar membuat frustasi!

"Aaaargh!" Masa bodo jika suaraku membuat pengunjung melihat heran ke arah kami atau malah membuat anak SMA yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Sehun kabur begitu saja. Aku sudah benar-benar frustasi!

Dasar berlebihan.

Hei, bayangkan saja kau akan melakukan hal yang akan menentukan garis hidupmu dan saat kau berhasil mengumpulkan keberanianmu ada saja halangan yang membuatnya buyar. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai menangis, yang aku tahu setelah berteriak dengan tidak indahnya itu aku hanya menelungkupkan wajahku ke tanganku yang kulipat di atas meja. Setelah itu aku merasakan bebanku terangkat begitu saja tahu-tahu ternyata aku sudah banjir air mata.

"Hei, Lu ada apa? Mengapa kau menangis? Hei Lu." Aku merasakan Sehun menguncang bahuku pelan. Aku tidak punya keberanian lagi untuk sekedar mengangkat wajahku menatap Sehun. Satu-satunya yang ingin aku lakukan hanya menangis.

"Hiks..Hiks.."

"Ada apa? Ya Tuhan apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Maafkan aku Lu." Sehun mengusap punggungku berusaha untuk menenangkanku. Percuma Hun, usapanmu malah membuatku ingin menangis lebih keras lagi.

"Hiks..Hiks.."

"Lu,"

Tidak ada yang Sehun katakan setelah itu. Ia hanya terus mengusap punggung dan sesekali kepalaku sambil terus mengatakan maaf atas kesalahannya. Kau salah karena terus membuatku pecah konsentrasi dan keberanian tapi aku lebih pengecut Sehun!

"Lu,"

Dengan segenap keberanian yang tersisa aku mengangkat wajahku yang sudah pasti memerah karena menangis. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini semua. Hari ini, sekarang mau tidak mau suka tidak suka. "Hiks.. Maafkan aku Sehun. Maafkan aku."

"Apa?! Ya Tuhan Luhan kau tidak melakukan apapun. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Dengan mata yang masih sedikit tertutupi air mata aku melihat Sehun mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih dekat denganku.

"Hiks.. Maafkan aku dulu. Hiks.."

"Tapi kau tidak salah apa-apa, jadi apa yang harus aku maafkan?"

"Maafkan hiks.. Aku dulu hiks.. Baru aku mau bicara."

Tingkahku hari ini memang menyebalkan. Kalau aku jadi Sehun aku pasti sudah mengerang frustasi namun tidak dengan pria ini. Senyumnya merekah terbit di wajahnya tepat saat aku merasakan hangat jarinya menyentuh pipiku, mengusap air mata yang membekas disana.

"Baiklah, kalau kau merasa punya salah. Aku memaafkanmu Luhan, selalu dan akan selalu begitu. Jangan menangis lagi ya."

Perlakuannya malah membuatku tambah ingin menangis. Ya Tuhan aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan ini semua.

"Aku terima Hun hiks.. Hiks.."

"Iya aku tah- Apa?! Kau apa?"

"Aku menerimamu Hun. Hiks.. Maaf aku membuatmu menunggu. Maafkan aku hiks.. Hiks.."

"Astaga Luhan, terima kasih sayangku." Sehun menarik tubuhku mendekat ke dalam pelukannya dan tentu saja membuatku menangis lebih kencang lagi –ya walau tidak bersuara atau meraung.

.

.

.

"Lu, bolehkan aku bertanya padamu?" tanya Sehun saat kami sedang duduk di taman tengah kota. Sejak kejadian di kafe tadi aku dan Sehun tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun melainkan hanya saling bergandengan tangan.

"Tanyakan saja."

"Mengapa kau baru menjawab sekarang?" Aku yakin Sehun pasti akan menanyakan hal ini padaku cepat atau lambat.

"Kau tahu hari dimana kau mengatakan untuk menjadikanku kekasihmu dan sejak hari itu kita menjadi kekasih?"

"Tahu, lalu?"

"Aku merasa selama hampir setengah tahun hubungan kita, tidak ada masalah yang tidak bisa kita selesaikan dengan baik bukan? Kau selalu mengerti apapun keadaanku. Seberapapun menyebalkannya aku, kau selalu bisa menganggapinya dengan baik. Aku kira kita sudah mengerti apa arti cinta yang sebenarnya. Hampir, namun sepertinya hampir bukan berarti modal kita cukup untuk melangkah sampai seperti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Jadi aku sempat-"

"Sempat akan menolakku begitu?" Aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Kan rasanya aku jadi mau menangis lagi.

"Maafkan aku. Selain itu aku juga belum yakin untuk melangkah sampai seperti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Aku hanya merasa hubungan kita terlalu dini untuk mencapai tingkat itu. Tadinya, sebelum Kyungsoo bilang kalau semakin lama aku mengantungkanmu maka kau bisa menyerah padaku."

"Aku juga minta maaf Lu."

"Kenapa?"

"Maaf aku sempat meragukanmu. Ku kira kau meragukan keseriusanku padamu. Jadi aku-."

"Jangan teruskan! Maafkan aku! Aku serius padamu kalau kau mau tahu Sehun. Aku serius!" Mataku mulai digenangi air mata,lagi. Hari ini aku menjadi Luhan yang terlalu melodrama dan emosial sekali.

"Aku tahu Lu, aku tahu. Untuk itu aku minta maaf sempat meragukanmu. Aku mencintaimu kau tahu. Maaf aku terlalu cepat melamarmu, tapi aku ingin kau tahu. Memilikumu sebagai kekasihku memang menyenangkan, kau membuatku bisa merasakan lagi manisnya hubungan percintaan walau terkadang kau juga menjadi makhluk yang mengesalkan hehe. Tapi lepas dari itu semua, aku hanya hampir memilikimu sepenuhnya. _And almost is never enough baby, you know that right? So i want to have you completely hannie. Having you as my girl was nice but having you as my partner in life thought it would be amazing._"

"Sehun.."

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku, Oh Sehun. Terima kasih sudah menerimaku Lu." Aku merasakan Sehun mengecup pucuk kepalaku sesekali saat ia mengatakan kalimat-kalimat tadi. Ah bagaimana aku bisa dengan bodohnya melewatkan hal seperti ini sih?

Dasar rusa bodoh.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun."

_-flashaback-_

_14 Agustus 2015._

_Gadis itu tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia hanya diam melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan pria di hadapannya. Sebuah kotak kecil sederhana terbuka memperlihatkan sepasang gelang perak disana. Masa bodo dengan isi kotak kecil itu, yang menjadi masalah bagi Luhan –si gadis yang diam saja itu adalah perkataan Sehun –pria dengan kotak kecil barusan kepadanya._

_Datang tiba-tiba saja ke rumah kecilnya dalam keadaan hujan deras walaupun Sehun tidak basah sama sekali dan tiba-tiba mengatakan hal kurang masuk akal menurut Luhan._

"_Lu, will you marry me?"_

_Marry me? Luhan tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengartikan arti kata-kata Sehun. Lidahnya kelu, kepalanya pusing. Bukan, bukan Luhan tidak ingin menikah dengan Sehun, hanya saja hubungan mereka baru saja menginjak usia yang masih sangat kecil –enam bulan._

_Luhan mendekati Sehun dan menutup kotak kecil itu yang membuat Sehun terperanjat dengan tindakannya. Sudut hati kecilnya menjerit ia ditolak namun sudut hati kecilnya yang lain menghangat saat indera pengecap Luhan menyentuh bibirnya lembut. Sedikit melumatnya kemudian memeluknya hangat._

_Dalam kehangatan pelukan gadis kesayanganya, Sehun masih bisa mendengar harapan dari lirihan suara Luhan di telinganya, _

"_I love you Hunnie. Give me time to think ok?"_

_And we almost, we almost knew what love was (baby)  
But almost is never enough_

_Almost, almost is never enough  
We were so close to being in love  
If I would have known that you wanted me, the way I wanted you  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each other's arms – Ariana Grande feat Nathan Sykes, Almost Is Never Enough _

.

.

Finally! Akhirnya track 3 selesai juga hahai^^

Setelah sekian banyak perombakan sana sini, sempat berubah dari Right there jadi Almost is never enough –sampai akhirnya milih ini buat jadi track 3._. Sempat berubah juga dari 2 bulan jadi 6 bulan, dari luhan belum jadi kekasih sehun jadi udah menjadi kekasih sehun terus berubah lagi dan sekarang akhirnya pakai hunhan yang udah jadian aja._.

Kecepetankah? Maafin aku ya._. niatnya memang gak mau lama-lama nanti keburu ilang idenya._.

Terima kasih sudah membacanya, review juga. Maaf ya aku belum sempat membalasnya.

Sukses buat kalian^^


	5. Track Four

Track Four – My Everything (My Everything)

I'm (Not) Ariana Grande

Track Four – My Everything (My Everything)

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo

EXO Members

Romance, a little bit Humor and Drama

This is Genderswitch. Inpired by Ariana Grande's Album My Everyhting

.

.

_You weren't my everything 'til we were nothing  
And it's taking me a lot to say  
Now that you're gone, my heart is missing something  
So it's time I push my pride away  
You are, you are, you are my everything  
You are, you are, you are my everything_

Ceklek!

Bukan hal baru bagi Kyungsoo –dan Luhan tentunya untuk mendengar berbagai macam keluhan yang keluar dari mulut seorang Byun Baekhyun. Seperti sekarang, tidak ada yang menyuruhnya datang ke acara wisuda Chanyeol dengan menggunakan sepatu berhak 15 cm. Akibatnya sekarang gadis tukang makan itu merasa pegal dibagian kaki sampai punggungnya, belum lagi daritadi mulut kecil kesayangan Chanyeol itu terus-terusan mengeluh lelah.

"Haa Lelahnya."

"Tidak ada yang memintamu memakai sepatu 'pembunuh' itu Baek." Kyungsoo yang tampak kelelahan masih sempat mengeluarkan suaranya hanya untuk sekedar menjawab keluhan Baekhyun. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa motivasi Baekhyun memakai sepatu pembunuh –begitu Kyungsoo menyebutnya itu untuk acara seperti ini.

"Kyung, sepatu itu harga dirinya wanita. Jadi-"

"Jadi kalau hanya pakai sandal jepit maka harga dirinya hanya sebatas sandal jepit begitu maksudmu?!" Mata Kyungsoo membulat tidak percaya dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Aduh bukan begitu. Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya padamu?" Baekhyun tampak mengikat rambutnya begitu selesai merapikan sepatunya ke dalam rak seperti biasa. Ia kemudian menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang mengambil minuman dingin di kulkas.

"Singkat saja, apa alasanmu memakai sepatu seperti itu kalau hanya menyiksamu Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Ia masih saja penasaran dengan alasan Baekhyun menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

"Singkatnya untuk membuatku semakin cantik tentu saja! Chanyeol itu tinggi Kyung kau tahu kan, kalau aku hanya pakai sepatu biasanya yang ber-hak rendah akan memalukan. Ya pokoknya intinya begitu deh." Jawab Baekhyun acuh. Ia sendiri sebenarnya bingung bagaimana menjelaskan kepada Kyungsoo tentang guna sepatu bagi wanita.

"Alasan sepatu harga diri wanita masih lebih aku terima Baek."

"Kyung, lambat laun kau juga akan mengerti kok. Kalau masih penasaran tanya saja Luhan. Aduh dimana sih Rusa grande itu?" Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam di dapur sambil terus menggerutu tentang dimana Luhan dan sebagainya.

Sudah sekitar 30 menit duo Baekhyun-Kyungsoo bersantai sambil menonton tv namun Luhan belum juga menunjukkan hidung rusanya dihadapan mereka berdua. Kalau Baekhyun dia sih tenang-tenang saja toh biasanya rusa grande kesayangannya itu baru akan kembali saat makan malam itupun kalau ia dan kekasihnya –Sehun tidak makan malam bersama. Jadi hal yang wajar bagi Baekhyun jika Luhan belum kembali.

Namun berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, ia daritadi bolak-balik mengecek ponselnya hanya untuk memastikan jika Luhan memberikannya kabar dimana gadis itu berada. Bagi Kyungsoo membiarkan rusa betina yang masih ting-ting dan agak mesum terlalu lama berduaan dengan singa jantan yang kelaparan dan mulai mesum akan berbahaya.

Masalahnya bukan pada kapan Luhan kembali namun pada apa yang melekat pada tubuh gadis mungil itu hari ini. Luhan tampil sangat manis –menurutnya dan Baek bahkan Baek tadi sempat mengigit pipi Luhan karena gemasnya –dengan gaun selutut dengan warna peach yang manis. Sayangnya gaun manis dengan pita kecil di bagian atas dada sebelah kiri itu tidak memiliki lengan, sehingga membuat pundak Luhan terpampang jelas.

Jongin pernah bilang walau Luhan memakai kaos mau berlengan panjang atau pendek, menutupi kakinya dengan celana panjang atau membukanya dengan rok atau celana pendek, Luhan tetap menggoda banyak pria-pria kelaparan di kampus. Kalau Chanyeol bisa dimakan Baekhyun jika berani menatap mesum Luhan beda dengan Jongin yang akan terang-terangan memberikan arahan pada Sehun untuk berbuat yang aduh~ Kyungsoo sendiri merinding membayangkannya.

"Telepon saja Kyung kalau kau memang khawatir." Baekhyun akhirnya membuka suaranya setelah ia melihat Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi terlihat khawatir. Ia memaklumi keadaan Kyungsoo yang begitu pada Luhan, jangankan pada Luhan, Kyungsoo akan memperlakukan yang lebih kejam padanya jika ia kembali terlambat dari kencannya bersama Chanyeol. Benar-benar sosok ibu yang perhatian sekali.

"Aku takut menggangunya Baek."

"Kalau begitu berhenti khawatir dan percaya pada Sehun." Gadis bermarga Byun itu kemudian mengambil satu buah cokelat kecil dan memakannya. Mulutnya memang tidak bisa berhenti –bahkan untuk mengemil.

"Fuh~ Kau tahu sendiri kalau Lu-"

"Aku Pulang!"

Teriakan dari pintu rumah membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menoleh kesana dan mendapati Luhan yang sedang mengunci pintu. Mereka memperhatikan bagaimana keadaan Luhan sekarang apakah masih 'bersih' atau sudah ter- aduh sudahlah.

"Huh~ Lelahnya." Luhan mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Kyungsoo dan menidurkan kepalanya di paha gadis berambut hitam itu.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan nafas kelegaannya saat melihat tubuh Luhan yang masih 'ok' seperti semula, ia bahkan belum sempat mengganti bajunya dan langsung tiduran seperti sekarang.

"Dia baik-baik saja kan Kyung~." Bisik Baekhyun yang ternyata juga memperhatikan Luhan.

"Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengelus rambut panjang Luhan.

"Menemani kakak ipar Sehun berbelanja." Jawab Luhan tanpa membuka matanya. Ia malah membalikkan tubuhnya untuk bisa memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Zitao eonni?"tanya Baekhyun yang baru kembali dari dapur dengan semangkuk sereal. Ya ampun nona Byun kau cepat sekali kelaparan ya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia tiba-tiba bangkit dan membongkar tas kecilnya mengeluarkan sebuah surat dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ah Kyung! Aku dapat ini tadi di kotak surat. Aku belum membukanya kok." Setelah menyerahkan surat itu pada Kyungsoo, gadis itu kemudian pergi ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

Kyungsoo membolak-balik surat yang ada ditangannya sekarang. Bentuknya memang bentuk surat pada normalnya sih tapi ketebalannya itu yang agak sedikit janggal. Lagipula siapa juga yang repot-repot mengirim surat kalau sudah ada email?

"Apa itu Kyung? Buka dong." Pinta Baekhyun dengan mulut penuh sereal.

Seakan membuka sebuah surat berisi uang dan cek-cek berharga milyaran, Kyungsoo merobek ujung amplopnya secara perlahan membuat Baekhyun yang melihatnya menjadi gemas sendiri.

"Ish! Kau kelamaan Kyung!"

"Baek! Kita kan tidak tahu ap-"

Srek~

"Nah! Selesaikan? Lihat masih utuhkan?" Baekhyun membolak-balikkan isi surat tersebut untuk melihat keadaanya. Saat dirasa baik-baik saja, ia kemudian mengembalikan lagi kepada Kyungsoo yang sudah terlihat panik dengan tindakan Baekhyun barusan.

Kyungsoo meneliti isi surat tersebut yang ternyata berbentuk persegi panjang seperti album foto. Warnanya cokelat sangat manis untuk sebuah album foto, selain itu jika dilihat sekilas isinya juga hanya sedikit, ini lebih mirip seperti undangan.

"Ini.."

"Apa itu Kyung?" tanya Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Ia kemudian mengambil satu sendok sereal Baekhyun dan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Ini undangan pernikahan. Oppaku akan menikah."

"Oh undangan." Baekhyun menyuap lagi serealnya setelah tahu apa isi dari surat untuk Kyungsoo itu tanpa ia sadari otaknya dan otak si rusa grande sama-sama berpusat pada satu kata dari mulut Kyungsoo barusan.

"Kau punya oppa!?" teriakan tak percaya Luhan dan Baek menjadi akhir dari acara buka-membuka surat untuk Kyungsoo itu.

.

.

Siang hari itu terlalu panas untuk kulit Luhan yang tergolong lebih tipis dari orang kebanyakan. Akibatnya sekarang tangan gadis itu memunculkan ruam-ruam berwarna merah di beberapa tempat, keringat juga mengalir terus menerus di sekitaran lehernya membuat Luhan merasa sia-sia meskipun sudah mengikat rambutnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Berteduh saja daripada pingsan." Sehun berdiri di depan rusa grande itu untuk sekedar menghalangi sinar matahari yang sudah membakar habis gadisnya. Ia menyeka keringat Luhan yang ada di keningnya juga sedikit mengipasi gadis itu.

"Tidak mau. Aku mau membantu."

"Tidak akan membantu kalau nanti kau malah pingsan Ru." Sebelah tangan Sehun terangkat menutupi kepala Luhan dari sengatan matarahari. Dapat pria itu rasakan pucuk kepala Luhan sudah memanas akibat hal itu.

"Kau akan menggendongku jika itu terjadi."

"Ck. Percaya diri sekali dirimu." Sehun terdengar mendengus setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan. Ia kemudian menarik rusa betina itu untuk menepi sekedar untuk duduk.

Meskipun awalnya sempat menolak namun pada akhirnya Luhan mengikuti Sehun untuk duduk di area belakang arena utama.

"Duduklah Ru, aku punya cerita seru." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan lembut dan mendudukkan gadis itu di pangkuannya, merengkuhnya hingga punggung gadis itu bersandar nyaman padanya kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan.

"Apa? Kalau tidak seru suruh Kris oppa menikah denganku."

Nyut~

"Aaah! Sakit Sehun! Kau ini suka sekali menggigit pipiku!" Luhan mengelus pipinya yang baru saja digigit Sehun karena pria itu gemas dengan ancaman Luhan untuk menikah dengan hyungnya. Yang benar saja?!

Cup~

"Aku akan mengigit yang lain-lain kalau kau masih bicara yang tidak-tidak." Sehun mengecup pelan pipi Luhan yang tadi ia gigit lalu mengelusnya lembut.

"Cepat cerita~"

"Ok, Ok. Ini cerita tentang Jumnyeoun hyung dan kekasihnya Yixing nunna."

"Kisahnya romatis tidak?"

"Tidak ada kisah yang lebih romantis daripada kisah kita Lu."

Luhan hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Sehun meskipun ia mati-matian untuk tidak berbalik dan menghujani Sehun dengan ciumannya di seluruh wajah pria itu.

"Mulai ceritanya Hun."

Sehun mengangguk dan memulai ceritanya.

"Jadi.."

_Tidak ada yang menduga jika dua orang pendiam itu akan menciptakan sebuah cerita cinta paling romantis saat itu. Dua manusia yang selalu berjalan berlawanan arah itu ternyata mempunyai satu cita-cita yang sama –membangun kisah cinta yang abadi._

_Kim Jumnyeon si wakil ketua osis yang merangkap sebagai ketua klub kerohanian dan Zhang Yixing si sekretaris osis dan wakil kapten cheerleaders. Dua kubu yang selalu bertentangan karena hal sepele. Kesopanan. Klub Kerohanian yang menjunjung tinggi adab dan kesopanan hingga tahap berpakaian bertolak belakang dengan Cheerleaders yang ceria dan cenderung berjiwa bebas. Kerap kali dua Klub ini bersitegang walau ternyata dibelakang mereka saling menguatkan. _

_Kisah klasik itu dimulai begitu biasa. Penyelamatan sang gadis oleh aktor prianya lalu berakhir dengan jatuh cinta. _

_Klasik bukan? Tapi itulah awal dari cinta paling romantis._

_Pertemuan hari itu dimulai ketika Yixing selesai latihan cheers sekitar pukul delapan malam. Pulang malam dan sendirian sudah biasa bagi Yixing namun tidak hari itu. Hari itu ia merasa badannya kurang sehat sehingga sedikit kurang awas dengan apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Seharusnya gadis itu sadar jika hari itu terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya karena akan hujan namun apa boleh buat Yixing terpaksa berteduh di sebuah halte demi melindungi tubuhnya dari hujan. Kalau ia sadar akan tanda yang alam berikan mungkin ia akan menggunakan jaket yang lebih tebal dan celana panjang bukannya celana ¾ seperti sekarang. _

_Pangeran itu datang dengan kereta kudanya –Jumnyeon datang dengan mobil mininya. Karena bosan laki-laki itu iseng untuk jalan-jalan malam hari namun ia malah bertemu seseorang yang tidak ia sangka-sangka. Yixing. Gadis cheers yang selalu berbicara ketus padanya karena kesal dengan aturan klubnya. Gadis ramah yang suka menebar senyuman kepada siapa saja. Gadis lembut yang penyayang. Gadis itu kekasihnya._

_Jumnyeon menepikan mobilnya di seberang lalu turun dengan sebuah payung besar berwarna kuning berlari menghampiri Yixing. Dilihatnya gadis itu sedikit mengigil hingga ia mempercepat langkahnya. _

"_Kenapa tidak menelponku?" Tanya Jumnyeon ketika ia sampai di depan Yixing. Ia sedikit merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah gadis itu setelah meletakan payungnya. _

"_Aku kira kau masih rapat." Yixing mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Jumnyeon dan masuk ke dalam pelukan pria itu. Sudah kukatan bukan jika mereka dua kubu yang saling bersitegang namun saling menguatkan. _

_Jumnyeon dan Yixing. _

_Sudah hampir satu tahun mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jauh sebelum Yixing menjadi anggota cheers dan jauh sebelum Jumnyeon masuk kerohanian. Rasa suka itu muncul saat awal mereka sama-sama menjadi anak baru di sekolah. Ketika Jumnyeon dengan sok jagoannya menolong Yixing yang sedang dipalak di gang sepulang sekolah, gadis 16 tahun itu jatuh cinta pada pangeran penolongnya. Tahun kedua mereka menjadi awal mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan dengan sangat baik mereka menyembunyikan hubungan mereka karena alasan klasik –hubungan klub yang tak pernah akur. _

_Jumnyeon segera menyalakan penghangat setelah memakaikan Yixing jaket miliknya. Ia kemudian bergegas mengantarkan gadis itu pulang ke rumah. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan sore itu. Yixing tahu, pria di sampingnya pasti kesal. Sudah tidak perlu di bahas lagi karena apa. Jumnyeon pasti kesal karena Yixing lagi-lagi latihan cheers hanya dengan pakaian seperti itu. Dengan segala alasan Jumnyeon yang sebenarnya baik untuk dirinya, Yixing malas untuk sekedar berdebat dengan Jumnyeon._

"_Ini alasannya mengapa aku tidak suka kau berpakaian seperti itu. Kalau hujan kau akan-"_

"_Ini salahku Jumnyeon, maafkan aku. Aku terlalu fokus latihan jadi tidak memperhatikan cuaca hari ini."_

"_Kau bisa sakit kalau begini terus."_

"_Aku selalu sehat selama kau yang menjadi obatku, sayang." Sebuah usapan halus menerpa pipi Jumnyeon yang akhirnya membuat pria itu mengalah, menekan emosinya hingga ke titik terendah dan tersenyum kepada gadisnya._

"Jadi mereka teman satu sekolah begitu Hun?" Tanya Luhan begitu mendengar cerita Sehun. Ia tidak menyangka jika pasangan itu adalah pasangan sejak masa sekolah.

"Iya benar sekali."

"Mereka hebat bisa bertahan sampai menikah seperti sekarang." Luhan tersenyum bahagia membayangkan betapa kuatnya cinta Jumnyeon dan Yixing. Jumnyeon seumuran dengan Kris dan Jongdae kakaknya Jongin, itu artinya hubungan cinta mereka hampir 10 tahun.

"Kata siapa? Mereka sempat berpisah selama hampir lima tahun lalu baru kembali bertemu lagi dua tahun belakangan ini kok." Jawab Sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Luhan.

"Benarkah? Apa cerita tadi masih ada lanjutannya?" Luhan ikut menggenggam tangan Sehun yang memeluk perutnya.

"Iya masih kok. Dan ini lebih seru."

_Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi siang itu. Hari itu udara cukup bersahabat dengan angin berhembus begitu lembut menerbangkan dedaunan yang telah berguguran dan menjatuhkan mereka yang masih bertahan di ranting. Cuaca yang cukup romantis untuk sekedar duduk di bangku taman dan bercengkrama. _

_Seharusnya itu yang terjadi pada dua anak adam ini. _

_Kim Jumnyeon dan Zhang Yixing._

_Mereka berdiri berhadapan tanpa ada interaksi berarti. Hanya helaan nafas yang terdengar dari mereka berdua._

_Tiga tahun menjalin hubungan yang menakjubkan, menjadi kisah cinta paling romantis yang akhirnya terbongkar di pesta perpisahan sekolah. Kini pemeran kisah cinta itu mengambil keputusan yang mengejutkan. _

"_Hanya empat tahun. Tidak lebih." Jumnyeon mencoba menekan emosinya untuk tidak berlari mendekat ke arah Yixing dan memeluk gadis itu. Sudah hampir 30 menit mereka hanya saling berdiam diri setelah ia mengatakan pada Yixing jika ia akan pindah kuliah ke luar negeri. _

_Berpisah untuk alasan klasik bukan?_

"_Yixing-ah, hanya empat tahun. Setelah itu aku akan-"_

"_Banyak hal yang akan terjadi selama empat tahun Jumnyeon-ah, banyak yang akan berubah bahkan perasaan manusia. Kau bisa menjamin itu tidak berubah?" Akhirnya gadis itu membuka suaranya. Jumnyeon tidak salah, gadisnya tengah menahan tangis._

"_Xing-ah, aku-"_

"_Mengapa kau tidak pernah mendiskusikan ini sebelumnya padaku?! Kau takut aku tidak akan merelakanmu pergi begitu?! Demi Tuhan Jumnyeon-ah! Aku bersumpah akan melepasmu jika itu untuk kebaikanmu! Tapi mengapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan padaku? Hiks.."_

_Tidak ada yang bisa Jumnyeon lakukan selain menarik Yixing ke dalam pelukannya. Ia salah, memang salahnya selalu meragukan gadisnya akan sanggup menahan beban itu sendiri. Hubungan jarak jauh bukanlah hal mudah apalagi lintas negara dan itu yang ia takutkan. _

_Sebenarnya, pengecut dalam hubungan ini adalah dirinya sendiri. Ia takut tidak sanggup membuat Yixing bertahan untuknya, menunggunya. Ia takut gadisnya akan menemukan pria lain yang lebih darinya. Ia belum siap untuk itu._

"_Kumohon, tunggu aku Yixing-ah. Tunggu aku." Jumnyeon menangis hari itu di pelukan gadisnya. Hari itu, pasangan itu berjanji untuk saling menunggu. Hanya empat tahun, tanpa komunikasi hanya saling percaya dalam hati. _

_Hanya empat tahun._

_._

_._

Sekarang Luhan tahu mengapa Sehun melarangnya ikut turun membantu mendekor tadi siang. Sekarang akibatnya kepalanya agak pusing dan menyebabkannya harus istirahat, padahal di luar Kyungsoo dibantu Baekhyun, Minseok eonni, Zitao eonni sedang sibuk membungkus hadiah pernikahan.

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga miring ke kanan dan memeluk gulingnya. Ia kemudian merapatkan selimut dan melihat ponselnya apakah ada pesan masuk atau tidak.

_From : Hunnie_

_Hannie, masih pusing?_

Luhan tersenyum setelah membaca pesan Sehun. Baru saja ia merasa merindukan Sehun tau-tau pria itu mengiriminya pesan. Aaah mereka jodoh sepertinya hihi~

_To : Hunnie_

_Sedikit kok. Aku sebal tidak bisa ikut membantu Kyung membungkus hadiah. T-T_

Tak lama kemudian Sehun membalas pesannya.

_From : Hunnie_

_Istirahat saja. Kyungsoo pasti mengerti._

Seberapapun mengertinya Kyungsoo, Luhan tetap saja sebal. Ia sudah mati-matian memilih semua hadiah untuk pernikahan Jumnyeon dan Yixing beberapa hari lalu bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tapi malah tidak bisa membantu membungkusnya.

_To : Hunnie_

_Tapi aku tetap saja kesal. Aku tidak ikut membungkusnya._

Luhan berusaha menutup matanya begitu ia mendapatkan pesan jika Sehun akan segera kembali membantu Jongin dan para pria lainnya menyiapkan pesta bujang mereka. Dengan malas gadis itu mematikan lampu kamarnya, menyalakan lampu kecil di sebelah ranjangnya, sedikit menyamankan dirinya dan berdoa agar cepat tidur.

10 menit.

15 menit.

30 menit.

Sudah satu jam Luhan tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Bukan karena di luar yang berisik bahkan di luar sekarang sudah sepi, seingat Luhan tadi para gadis itu sudah kembali ke peradaban mereka masing-masing. Berharap dengan jalan-jalan sebentar di dalam rumah bisa membuat dirinya mengantuk, maka rusa grande itu keluar dari kandangnya dan mulai berjalan keliling rumah.

Di sudut dekat sofa tempat biasa ia dan dua sahabatnya menonton sudah berjejer tiga bungkusan hadiah, di dekat rak sepatu ia melihat sepatu mereka bertiga sudah tersusun rapi –sepertinya nona Byun yang menyusunnya, toples-toples kue yang sudah kosong, beberapa potong apel yang masih utuh di atas meja makan _–pasti punya Zitao eonni T_T_, juga kerangjang sampah yang penuh sampah kertas-kertas yang digunting.

Luhan memutuskan untuk melihat isi kulkas siapa tahu ia bisa menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya cepat tidur, ia juga tidak mau terlambat besok di hari sakral Jumnyeon dan Yixing.

"Cokelat? Tidak. Yang ada aku malah bisa bertahan sampai pagi. Jus? Tidak. Nanti malah mules sepanjang malam. Ice cream? Tidak tidak. Aku tidak mau berakhir di perut Baekhyun. Apa ya?"

Puk!

"Astaga! Luhan!"

Luhan membalikan kepalanya perlahan melihat siapa yang baru saja menjatuhkan sapu di dekatnya. Kyungsoo –gadis itu sekarang tengah mengelus dadanya menenangkan diri setelah mengetahui kalau Luhanlah yang membuat ke gaduhan di dapur.

"Hai Kyung~" Sapa gadis itu setelah memutuskan mengambil cokelat saja –ya walau resikonya ia akan mampu bertahan sampai pagi.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menuangkan air dan meminumnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Tidak pusing lagi?"

Luhan hanya menggeleng lalu mengikuti Kyungsoo yang duduk di sofa sambil memeluk bantal.

"Ada apa Kyung? Kau tidak tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Huh~ Oppa yang mau menikah mengapa aku yang gelisah." Luhan rasa Kyungsoo sedang mempererat pelukannya pada bantal sofa. Terlihat dari bentuknya yang semakin menciut.

"Mau cerita?" Kekasih Sehun itu kemudian semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo dan menyodorkan cokelatnya dan mendapat penolakan atas penawarannya itu.

"Aku bingung Lu. Aku masih ragu oppaku tidak akan meninggalkan Yixing eonni seperti yang sudah-sudah."

"Kenapa? Buktinya mereka bisa menikah." Tanya Luhan sambil mengunyah cokelatnya. Untung saja cokelat itu tidak mengeluarkan suara berisik seperti kripik bisa-bisa Baekhyun yang sudah mimpi bangun lagi mendengarnya.

Baekhyun-sensitive-pada-makanan.

"Lu, ingatkan aku kalau Kim Jumnyeon sialan itu berani membuat Yixing eonni sedih lagi aku akan menghukumnya dengan kejam." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, Kyungsoo malah memberikan Luhan sebuah perintah untuk mengingatkannya untuk menghukum oppanya dengan kejam.

Cokelat yang Luhan kunyah menjadi sulit tertelan mendengar kata 'kejam' dari mulut Kyungsoo. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu tidak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya.

"Kau serius?"

"Serius!"

"Kyung, sebenarnya aku tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran Yixing eonni. Sudah ditinggal pergi hampir lima tahun, datang terlambat lagi kenapa ia masih mau sih menerima lamaran Jumnyeon oppa untuk menikah?" Luhan sangat penasaran akan hal ini. Tadi saat ia tanya pada Sehun alasannya, pria itu hanya menjawab 'mungkin itu takdir.'

"Ditinggalkan itu kan menyakitkan Kyung, berjauhan tanpa komunikasi apalagi. Apa yang membuat Yixing eonni bertahan Kyung?"

"Kalau Jumnyeon oppa sih aku yakin dia pasti tidak akan menyia-nyiakan wanita seper-"

"Oppaku pernah melepas Yixing eonni kalau kau mau tahu."

"Apa?"

"Oppa pernah sengaja melepaskan Yixing eonni karena ia merasa tidak cukup baik untuk eonni, jadi ia memutuskan untuk melepaskannya."

"Begitu saja?"

"Ya, begitu saja."

Luhan blank.

Tidak pernah ia pikirkan jika Jumnyeon tega melepas Yixing begitu saja karena ia merasa tidak cukup baik untuknya.

"Aku hampir membunuh oppa kalau saja Jongin tidak menahanku waktu itu. Aku benar-benar marah pada oppa karena menurutku ia menyia-nyiakan eonni begitu saja. Penantian selama lima tahun terbuang sia-sia menurutku. Selang beberapa bulan aku sempat menyuruh eonni untuk mengikuti kencan buta. Karena bagiku, oppa seharusnya sudah mati dalam hati eonni karena perasaan sakit hati yang ia sebabkan."

"Memang seharusnya begitu kan?! Menyebalkan."

"Kalau begitu, kita berdua salah Lu. Dua tahun lalu aku mendapati oppaku bersimpuh di hadapan Yixing eonni dan aku melihat eonni menangis. Tentu saja aku emosi dan langsung memukuli oppa membabi buta."

"Kau memang kejam Kyung, lebih kejam dari nona Byun." Luhan mengelus kedua tangannya membayangkan betapa sakitnya Jumnyeon ketika pukulan Kyungsoo mengenainya –membabi buta lagi.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar komentar Luhan dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Mungkin kalau tidak Jongin tahan, oppa sudah mendekam di tanah dan aku dipenjara Lu." Mata Luhan membulat sempurna mendengarnya. Kyungsoo Sadis.

"Ketika aku ingin memukul oppa lagi, aku mendapati eonni bersimpuh di depan kakiku memintaku untuk berhenti memukuli oppa. Ia mengatakan untuk memaafkan oppa begitu saja. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa terima. Saat itu aku di bawa eonni untuk pergi ke kamar Jongin dan bicara di sana."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Aku marah padanya Lu. Aku memakinya, mengatainya bodoh karena masih mengharapkan oppa saat aku tahu jika ia ternyata masih mencintai oppaku. Yixing eonni? Ia hanya berdiri dan memelukku, mengataka jika semua perasaan sakit hati, kecewa, marah, benci, suka, senang adalah konsekuensi dalam sebuah hubungan yang berisi cinta. Perasaan itu tidak seharusnya melahirkan seorang pembenci namun seorang penyanyang. Jauh sebelum oppaku datang padanya, ia sudah memaafkan oppaku. Ia berdoa pada Tuhan untuk sedikit demi sedikit menghapus perasaanya untuk oppa jika mereka memang tidak bisa bersatu dan berikan petunjuk jika mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama."

"Hari itu Tuhan menjawab doa eonni, benarkan?"

"Iya. Oppa mengatakan semuanya pada eonni hari itu, memohon maafnya dan ampunan gadis itu. Saat aku datang, saat itu oppa sedang memohon menunggu maaf dari eonni."

Luhan terdiam mendengar cerita Kyungsoo. Tidak ada kisah sempurna di dunia ini. Bahkan kisah cinta paling klasik saja tidak sesempurna yang Luhan bayangkan. Selalu ada rasa sakit dan kecewa di dalamnya.

"Lu, ketika kau sudah mencintai seseorang kau harus sadar ada hal yang selalu mengejarmu dibalik semua perasaan bahagia dan berbunga-bunga, rasa sakit yang menyesakkan. Mereka selalu ada disetiap cinta yang kau punya. Lalu yang membuat semuanya menjadi sempurna adalah perasaan ikhlas. Eonni memang kecewa dan marah, tapi ia ikhlas atas apa yang sudah Tuhan gariskan untuknya. Mungkin dengan berpisah mereka akan saling menyadari perasaan yang sebenarnya. Dan berhasil bukan?" Senyum Kyungsoo membuat akhir ceritanya semakin penuh makna. Luhan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk Kyungsoo saat itu juga.

"Ayo tidur Kyung, jangan sampai terlambat besok!"

_Pain is just a consequence of love  
I'm sayin' sorry for the sake of us _

.

.

"Seharusnya tadi kau membantuku mengambilnya Hun~" Luhan terus merajuk pada Sehun karena pria itu membiarkan bunga lemparan Yixing melayang bebas di atas kepalanya dan ditangkap Zitao –berkat bantuan Kris juga sih.

"Kita beli saja sendiri kan bisa." Usapan pelan menerpa pipi Luhan yang menampakan warna samar merah muda karena riasannya hari ini.

"Ish! Beda tahu. Kalau bunga itu kan dari pengantinnya, ada doanya tahu!"

"Aku tahu."

"Kenapa tidak ditangkap?"

"Kau sudah mau cepat-cepat menikah ya?"

"Apa" Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun. Cepat menikah darimana?!

Ah, setelah ini mungkin Luhan akan segera cepat-cepat minta Baekhyun untuk memukul kepalanya agar otaknya berpikir cepat. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau ada tradisi yang mengatakan orang yang menangkap bunga lemparan pengantin akan menikah selanjutnya.

"Kita menikah habis Kris hyung saja, setelah aku wisuda dan kafe resmi dibuka."

Bodoh, luhan Bodoh.

"Maaf ya Hun. Aku lupa."

"Dimaafkan Hannie, aku tahu kau pasti lupa sayang." Sehun merangkul Luhan membawanya bersandar di dadanya. Ia paham, Luhannya –si rusa grande yang hari ini tampil manis sekali sangat malu karena sudah marah-marah padanya tadi.

"Hannie,.."

"Hmm?"

"Kau manis hari ini."

"Terima kasih. Kau juga tampan –setiap hari." Sehun terkekeh mendengar jawaban gadisnya. Ia semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Luhan.

"Hannie,"

"Ya?"

Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Ia menyentuh dagu Luhan, membuat ia dan gadisnya saling menatap satu sama lain dan ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada indera pengecap gadisnya yang lembut.

"_i adore you for sure."_

Kalau saja Jongin dan Chanyeol tidak ingat pandangan mematikan kekasih mereka masing-masing, dua manusia ini sudah akan mengabadikan momen romantis pasangan seumur jagung itu. Chanyeol sudah hampir mengeluarkan ponselnya saat Baekhyun berdehem di sebelahnya dan mengatakan, "Berani merekamnya, jangan harap bisa menciumku sampai kita menikah."

Sedangkan Jongin memang sedikit beruntung ia sudah siap dengan ponselnya sampai Kyungsoo datang dan mengatakan,"Sudah alih profesi jadi kameramen video porno ya sayang?" yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Jongin.

"Kau dapat sayang?"

"Tentu saja baby. Ini akan menjadi 'sesuatu' yang sangat berguna nantinya." Keempat pasang mata itu menoleh ke arah kiri mereka dan mendapati dua manusia tiang –Kris dan Zitao yang sedang asik terkikik melihat hasil rekaman mereka.

"Ayo kita temui Yixing dan Jumnyeon. Ini pasti akan jadi hadiah paling meriah yang pernah ada Kris!" Zitaoi dengan santainya menarik lengan Kris dan membawa pria itu menuju pasangan pengantin. Setelah itu keempat manusia tadi –Jongin dan Chanyeol berserta pasangan mereka mendengar suara tawa Jumnyeon dan melihat raut malu-malu Yixing setelah mendengar Kris bicara dengan santainya," Tidak sia-siakan aku mengajarinya berciuman? Hasilnya cukup memuaskan. Sebagai kakak, aku tidak malu dengannya."

_To think that I was wrong  
I guess you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
Pain is just a consequence of love  
I'm sayin' sorry for the sake of us_

_He wasn't my everything 'til we were nothing  
And it's taking me a lot to say  
But now that he's gone, my heart is missing something  
So it's time I push my pride away  
'Cause you are  
You are, You are my everything  
You are, You are – Ariana Grande, My Everything  
You are my everything - _

_._

_._

Fyuuuuh! Selamat datang track 4 haha!

Sebenarnya ide ini muncul saat aku baru ingat kalau ada pasangan yang dari track 1 sampai kemarin belum aku sebut sama sekali –pasangan Suho dan Lay. Ya ampun maaf ya buat penggemar mereka._.

Kalau ada dari kalian yang bingung kenapa aku ambil my everything? Sebenernya aku terinspirasi sama lirik yang '_Pain is just a consequence of love'. _Yes, kadang kita suka lupa kalau udah jatuh cinta dan berbunga-bunga, lupa sama perasaan yang satu ini, rasa sakit.

Kenapa pasangan Suho-lay? Soalnya didalam otakku mereka pasangan yang bijaksana, berwibawa, kaya, berduit, high class, serah deh apalagi.

Kisah cinta mereka berdua klasik bgt gak sih? Dari SMA-LDR-putus-balikan-nikah. Ya gapapalah kisah cinta klasik itu romantis dan manis loh~

Maaaaaf ya kalau kecepetan, typo atau kalian malah kurang sreg sama ceritanya atau lagunya. Haha~ Gapapa semua orang bebas berpendapat kok^^

Maaf loh belum sempet membalas review kalian baik di PM juga._. Terima kasih banyak buat reviewnya ya^^

Oia, kalau kalian ada saran buat track selanjutnya atau pasangan berikutnya gpp bilang aja yak._. mungkin ada yang punya ide ttg pasangan kristao atau chenmin (hayo kan chen sama xiumin belum kita sentuh huhu)bilang aja yaaaa^^


	6. Bonus Track 2

Bonus Track 2 – Red ( Taylor Swift)

I'm (Not) Ariana Grande

Bonus Track 02 – Red (Taylor Swift, Red)

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo

EXO Members

Romance, a little bit Humor and Drama

This is Genderswitch. Inspired by Taylor Swift Album's Red

.

_._

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street  
Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly  
Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall  
Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all_

Tidur menjadi kegiatan yang paling Sehun sukai apalagi dalam posisi seperti sekarang ini. Tidur dengan tangan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai sebagai alasnya dilengkapi dengan belaian lembut di kepalanya membuat pria itu enggan untuk sekedar bergerak bahkan untuk satu senti pun. Pria ini sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan melingkarnya sebuah kaki kecil yang panjang di pinggang dan tangan lainnya yang melingkari bahunya.

Mata Sehun tidak lepas dari ponsel Luhan yang menampilkan foto mereka dengan berbagai gaya. Ia selalu suka semua yang ada pada rusa grande itu bahkan saat ia menampilkan wajah buruknya, sesekali bibir mungilnya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Luhan yang menurutnya lucu.

"Hannie,"

"Hmm?" Luhan hanya menjawab Sehun dengan gumamannya tanpa melepas fokusnya dari tayangan drama hari itu.

"Sudah berapa kali kita kencan?"

Luhan tampak berpikir terlihat dari dahinya yang berkerut. Berapa kali mereka berkencan? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Walau Luhan perempuan tapi ia tetap saja tidak bisa mengingat berapa kali kencan yang sudah mereka lakukan –entah mungkin terlalu banyak.

"Sayang?"

"Aku tidak tahu Hunnie, kita sering keluar bersama bahkan untuk hal remeh."

Dalam pikiran Luhan terlintas semua kegiatan yang mereka lakukan bersama. Dimulai makan siang bersama atau menemani Sehun mengerjakan tugas sampai pagi, sekedar menemaninya keluar membeli cemilan untuk nona Byun atau seperti sekarang hanya bersantai bersama tanpa kegiatan apa-apa.

Lalu yang bagaimana yang Sehun sebut 'kencan'?

"Hannie,"

"Ya Hunnie?" Luhan mengelus lembut rambut Sehun saat menjawab panggilan kesayangannya itu. Fokusnya sekarang terpecah menjadi dua tidak lagi hanya untuk tayangan drama hari itu.

"Warna kesukaanmu merah ya?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?" Tangan Luhan kini beralih mengusap pipi Sehun perlahan tidak lagi melingkari bahunya.

"Saat pergi denganku, kau selalu pakai benda yang berwarna merah. Entah itu ikat rambutmu, jam tanganmu, sepatumu atau bahkan gelangmu."

Sehun tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Luhan namun ia tahu gadis itu sedang menciumi pucuk kepalanya.

Ah~ Menyenangkan.

"Warna kesukaanku bukan merah sayang."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Aku hanya ingin saja memakai warna merah saat bersama mu."

"Kenapa?"

Luhan menarik lembut kepala Sehun agar berbalik menghadapnya, ia kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah pria itu hingga membuat kening mereka saling bersentuhan.

"_Hmm, someone told me that loving someone makes everything burn into red."_

"_Really? Who said that?"_

"_Taylor Swift."_

Semua ciuman mereka yang lembut, manis dan memabukkan selalu dimulai dari percakapan kecil mereka yang sederhana namun romantis sehingga mampu membuat mereka saling menutup mata dan merasakan manisnya keintiman mereka. Sehun akui ia sangat menyukai saat-saat seperti ini, mencium Luhan secara perlahan, dalam namun penuh rasa ego akan memiliki. Merasakan secara perlahan tekstur indera yang selalu mengeluarkan suara yang membuatnya menahan rindu setiap mereka berjauhan, meresapi rasa sayang ia tersalur dari cara gadis itu membalas perlakuannya. Penuh kelembutan dan keyakinan –begitu cara gadis itu membalas ciumannya.

"_I guess taylor right."_ Sebuah senyum yang manis tersemat di wajah Sehun saat melepas ciuman mereka perlahan.

Luhan?

Tidak perlu ditanya lagi apa maksud Sehun berkata demikian karena ia paham apa yang dimaksud pria itu.

Wajahnya yang memerah.

.

.

_Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer  
Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong_

Brak! Srak! Srak!

Sehun menarik nafasnya melihat ulah seseorang yang membuat semua alat gambarnya berserakan di lantai. Ia bersumpah akan menghajar pelakunya jika saja ia tidak ingat siapa yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang.

"Lu,"

"Aku bilang berhenti Sehun! Kau tidak dengar?!"

Pria itu memilih diam daripada menimpali omongan Luhan. Ia bisa mendengar deru nafas gadis itu memburu sekilas ia juga melihat kesayangannya itu tidak hanya memberikan tatapan penuh cinta namun kini terhalang oleh kilat amarah.

"Kau dengar aku tidak Oh Sehun?"

"Sebentar lagi Lu, sebentar lagi dan aku akan berhenti."

Prang!

Pensil-pensil dan berbagai alat gambar itu melayang begitu saja menghantam tembok tepat di belakang Sehun. Sekali lagi, pria itu menarik nafasnya mencoba bersabar dengan tindakan Luhan. Sebenarnya ia sudah ingin meledak namun ia ingat yang sedang berhadapan dengannya adalah Luhan, kekasihnya, kesayangannya, tunangan, calon ibu dari anak-anak mereka maka ia bersedia bahkan untuk menahan emosinya sampai batas waktu yang tidak di tentukan.

"Sejak tiga hari lalu juga aku hanya dengar kau mengatakan akan berhenti. Tapi nyatanya tidak kan? Berhenti sekarang Oh Sehun! Sekarang!"

Sebenarnya bukan yang pertama kali mereka bertengkar karena Sehun yang terus menerus memforsir tenaganya untuk mengerjakan tugas atau projeknya sampai tidak tidur berhari-hari. Hal yang menjadi tenaga Sehun hanya air putih, terkadang juga beberapa gelas kafein dan tentu saja Lu han. Gadis itu biasanya akan menemaninya sampai ia selesai mengerjakan tugasnya, menyuapinya makan, menyuruhnya mandi atau sekedar meraut pensil-pensil gambarnya.

Namun kali ini bukan hanya sikap manis Lu han yang ia dapatkan melainkan ia mendapatakan amukan rusa grande sebagai bonusnya. Ia tahu sebenarnya maksud Lu han baik untuknya, istirahat. Gadisnya hanya memintanya istirahat lima sampai sepuluh menit paling tidak ia menutup matanya, membaringkan tubuhnya dan bernafas tenang di atas tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu hanya meminta hal sederhana Sehun, mengapa tidak bisa kau penuhi?

"Luhan, tugas ini harus selesai besok-"

"Jangan berbohong padaku Oh Sehun! Tugas itu masih berjangka waktu satu minggu lagi!"

"Aku tidak bohong Lu, cek saja jadwalnya."

"Sehun, ku mohon dengarkan aku."

"Luhan, tugas ini harus selesai sece-"

"Berhenti mengerjakannya seperti orang kesetanan begitu."

"Besok Luhan. Tugas ini dikumpulkan bes-"

"Kau masih punya wak-"

"Tidak ada waktu Luhan! Tidak ada!"

Sehun meruntuki mulutnya yang dengan lancangnya mengubah intonasi bicaranya menjadi lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Ia melihat Lu han mundur beberapa langkah dengan wajah tak percayanya.

"Se..hun.."

"Lu, aku-"

"Aku hanya minta kau istirahat Sehun. Sebentar saja."

"Setelah ini sele-"

"Sekarang Sehun!"

"Luhan, ku mohon dengarkan aku. Waktuku tidak banyak. Jangan mempersulit-"

"Aku hanya minta istirahat Sehun!"

"Jangan memaksa Luhan."

"Tugas itu baru akan dikumpulkan minggu depan Oh Sehun! Berhenti mengerjakannya terus menerus. Kau pikir kau akan mendapatkan hasil yang maksimal jika memforsir tenagamu seperti orang gila begitu? Hasilmu tidak akan maksimal. Yang akan terjadi kau malah akan sak-"

"Luhan!"

Mulut rusa grande di hadapan Sehun itu berhenti mengeluarkan suara. Kesabaran pria itu sudah habis padanya terbukti dari pensil kecil di tangan kekasihnya telah patah tanda kuatnya genggaman Sehun kala itu. Dadanya yang naik turun, tatapan tajamnya yang menusuk, rahang tegasnya yang terlihat mengeras.

Sehunnya marah.

Sehun marah padanya.

_Sehun membentakku. Ia membentakku. Sehunku.._

Lu han tidak bisa menahan sakit hatinya mendapatkan Sehun membentaknya seperti barusan. Ia berusaha menahan agar tidak mengeluarkan suara isakan yang akan membuatnya lemah. Gadis itu menutup mulutnya untuk membungkam suara tangisnya yang akan keluar, pandangannya mengabur terlahang tumpukan air mata yang sudah menggenang di sana. Ia mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Sehun yang tengah menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah terkejutnya.

_Astaga Tuhan apa yang aku lakukan?! Aku, aku-_

"Astaga Sayangku! Maafkan aku."

Sebelum Lu han semakin menjauhinya, Sehun menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menyumpahi mulutnya yang sudah lancang membentak Luhan seperti tadi. Menyakiti hati rusa kecilnya dengan suaranya yang memuakkan. Ia tahu gadis rusanya tidak suka di bentak bahkan untuk kesalahannya sekalipun.

Sehun merasakan bahu Luhan bergetar, telinganya menangkap suara tangisan Luhan yang membuatnya semakin merasa bodoh.

"Lepaskan aku Seh-"

"Tidak akan. Maafkan aku Luhan maafkan aku." Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil terus menggumamkan kata maaf untuk Luhan. Semakin keras rontaan Luhan maka akan semakin kencang juga pelukan Sehun untuk gadisnya. Ia tidak akan melepaskan Lu han sebelum gadis itu memaafkannya.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Maaf aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku padamu. Maaf sayang, maafkan aku."

"Hiks..Hiks.."

"Maafkan aku Luhan. Maafkan aku."

"Hikss..Lepas Sehun..Hiks.."

"Maafkan aku sayang maafkan aku. Aku salah membentakmu maafkan aku."

"Hiks..Hiks.."

Sehun menciumi pucuk kepala Luhan sambil terus memeluk gadis itu dan mengelus punggungnya. Apapun, apapun akan ia lakukan bahkan jika Luhan memintanya untuk membakar semua hasil kerjanya tiga hari ini ia akan lakukan asal gadis itu mau memaafkan kelancangannya.

"Lu, maafkan aku."

Pria itu tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Luhan namun ia merasakan Luhan mengganggukkan kepalanya. Bisakah ia tersenyum? Rasanya kata senyum sudah hilang dari kamus Sehun sejak ia berhasil membuat Luhan menangis sampai seperti tadi.

"Lu,"

"Aku hanya mau Sehun..Hiks..istirahat..Tidak lebih..hiks..hiks.." Sehun merasakan Luhan semakin membenamkan dirinya di dadanya demi meredam tangisnya. Bahu gadis itu masih bergetar, nafasnya juga masih tersengal, ia belum sepenuhnya berhenti menangis.

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku Ru." Sehun memeluk Luhan lebih dalam dari sebelumnya, menggerakkan tubuh mereka perlahan ke kiri dan kanan untuk membuat gadisnya lebih tenang. Sesekali ia mencium pucuk kepala Luhan dan menggumamkan kata maafnya untuk Luhan.

Sehun bersumpah, ini akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia membentak Luhan. Pria itu meringis mendapati wajah sendu Luhan. Berapa kali ia harus menyumpah, mengumpati dirinya yang membuat gadisnya seperti ini. Membuat gadis itu tertawa, merona bahkan sampai memerah adalah hal yang paling mudah baginya, namun membuat gadis itu tenang setelah menangis, mengembalikan rona merah muda di pipinya, membuat mata rusa kecil itu berbinar lagi adalah hal yang sulit bagi Sehun. Bahkan otak cerdas dan semua ilmu gombal yang pernah ia pelajari dari Jongin tidak berguna sama sekali.

Cup~

Sehun mengecup lama kening Luhan sambil menggumamkan kata maaf dan cintanya ia pada Luhan. Memeluk gadis itu lagi dan menciumnya lagi –di dahi.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu seperti ini sayangku." Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan yang pelan-pelan masih iseng mengalir dari kedua mata rusanya.

Luhan? Gadis itu terus berusaha membuatnya bernafas dengan baik sementara Sehun terus meminta maafnya.

"Maafkan aku mengecewakanmu Hannie. Maafkan aku."

Sehun merasakan Luhan menyentuh kedua pipinya dan mengelusnya. Ia berusaha menatap mata Luhan yang masih dibayangi air mata.

Chu~

"_I love you Hunnie. Don't do that again. You're scaried me for sure."_ Kecupan ringan Luhan di dahi Sehun membuat pria itu menutup matanya menikmati bagaimana nikmatnya sentuhan gadisnya. Perasan lega itu ada walau masih terasa berat dengan perasaan bersalah yang berlimpah. Sehun merasakan Luhan menarik tubuhnya dan memeluknya membuat kepala pria itu berlabuh di bahu kecilnya. Sehun melingkarkan tangannya merengkuh pinggang ramping Luhan menyamankan posisinya.

"_I love you too Hannie. I'm sorr-"_

"_Shh, just close your eyes and listen to me."_

Dan yang Sehun dengar hanya gumaman Luhan menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidurnya.

.

.

_Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_

Hari itu sudah terlalu siang untuk seorang gadis yang masih bergelut dengan selimutnya. Matahari saja sudah bisa dibuat untuk membuat pakaian menjadi kering. Suara Baekhyun sudah menggema sejak tadi memanggilnya agar ia mau bergerak dari tempat tidurnya. Aroma masakan Kyungsoo juga sudah membuat perutnya meronta minta diisi. Tapi tetap saja tidak membuat Luhan mau untuk sekedari keluar dari selimutnya.

Anggap saja Luhan ingin berubah menjadi beruang kutub yang suka hibernasi.

Ia sudah bertekad untuk berdiam di balik selimut sambil memeluk jaket Sehun sejak dua hari lalu saat Sehun bilang kalau dia mau ikut Kris –kakaknya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi menyebalkan karena memisahkannya dengan Sehun –mengunjungi sepupu mereka di Mokpo. Kata Sehun hanya sampai hari Sabtu tapi nyatanya ini sudah tengah hari Minggu dan pria itu belum juga kembali.

"Luheeeen! Mau sampai kapan di kamar hah?!" Entah apa yang sudah di makan nona Byun hari ini sampai-sampai bisa membuat suaranya begitu menganggu di hari Minggu yang tenang ini. Ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim sesuatu untuk nona Byun yang seksi itu.

_To : nonaByun_

_Sampai Chanyeol menjadi seorang kakek._

Brak!

"Bangun Luhan! Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini hah?!"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja datang dan menyibak selimut Luhan dengan kasar. Ia mendapati rusa grande itu sedang meringkuk memeluk jaket kekasihnya yang entah seperti apa rupanya itu.

"Baek- Astaga Luhan!" Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba saja masuk tidak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Lu, Sehun hanya pergi ke rumah sepupunya bukan kawin lari." Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir dengan Ariana Cina di hadapannya sekarang. Begitu rindukah ia pada Sehun sampai mengurung diri di kamar seperti ini?!

Demi Tuhan Sehun hanya berkunjung bukan kabur?!

"Ini sudah hari Minggu Kyung, Baek, tapi Sehun belum juga pulang. Ponselnya juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Menyebalkan!"

"Siapa juga yang mau dengan rusa gembel seperti hah?! Sudah hampir tiga hari kau tidak mandi!" teriak Baekhhyun lagi. Gadis itu sebenarnya kasihan sih pada Luhan, ia agak meringis melihat penampilan Luhan sekarang. Rambut kusut, mata sembab, baju yang sama seperti dua hari lalu saat Sehun pergi.

"Memangnya kalau aku mandi Sehun akan tiba-tiba datang begitu?!"

"Sehun hanya pergi tiga hari Luhan, kau kan sudah bertemu dengannya setiap hari!"

"Memangnya kalau kau tidak bertemu Chanyeol dalam sehari kau tahan?! Kau saja bisa mengamuk kalau kalian tidak bertemu sehari saja, bagaimana denganku?!" Luhan menarik lagi selimutnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Demi tuhan Lu, berhenti bertingkah menyebalkan seperti ini!" Baekhyun hendak menarik lagi selimut Luhan namun Kyungsoo menahannya.

Baekhyun melayangkan protes tanpa suaranya pada Kyungsoo 'apa? Tidak lihat anak itu?!' dan meronta dari pegangan Kyungsoo sampai mereka berdua mendengar suara Luhan dari balik selimut.

"Aku merindukannya Baek, hiks.. Bisakah kau mengerti perasaanku? Hiks..hiks.." Kyungsoo hanya melihat sekilas ke arah Baekhyun dan menarik selimut Luhan perlahan. Ia mendapati rusa grade kesayangannya tengah menutup wajahnya dengan jaket Sehun dan menangis –terdengar dari suara sendunya yang membuat Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah.

"Lu,"

Luhan menurunkan jaket Sehun dari wajahnya dan beralih memeluk Kyungsoo. Ia menangis di pelukan kekasih Jongin yang tengah mengelus lembut punggungnya.

"Aku hiks..merindukan Sehun."

"Shh, aku tahu. Kalau Jongin pergi aku juga merindukannya tapi aku tidak akan menghabiskan waktuku untuk berdiam diri sepertimu."

"Hiks..Hiks.."

"Aku akan tetap merawat diriku dengan baik, mandi dan membuat diriku tetap cantik. Jadi saat Jongin kembali ia akan merasa menyesal sudah meninggalkan gadis cantik sepertiku terlalu lama." Kyungsoo merasakan Luhan melonggarkan pelukannya dan beralih menatap Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelah mereka.

"Apa? Kalau aku? Memangnya kau pernah melihat aku mengurung diri di kamar seperti beruang begitu? Aku selalu cantik setiap saat bahkan saat aku makan sekalipun bukan?"

Walau kata-katanya menyebalkan tapi Baekhyun juga ikut memeluk Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Ia tahu diantara mereka bertiga memang Cuma Luhan gadis paling manja dan –mesum tentu saja pada Sehun jadi wajar saja kalau ia akan bertingkah seperti sekarang. Hanya Sehun yang tidak pernah meninggalkan Luhan barang satu hari pun, mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun meninggalkan rusa grande mereka dalam waktu yang lama.

Cuma tiga hari tapi bagi Luhan seperti tiga minggu.

"Aku rasa sekarang kau butuh jalan-jalan sebentar. Langit sangat cerah hari ini." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil merapikan rambut Luhan yang berantakan.

"Iya, mungkin kita bisa minum bubble tea atau makan pasta sepuasnya! Huhu!" Tambah Baekhyun yang sibuk melipat selimut Luhan.

"Dimataku semua tidak ada yang asik kalian tahu." Keluhan Luhan tak lantas membuat kedua sahabatnya kesal padanya. Terutama Baekhyun. Ia sebenarnya juga sama seperti Luhan, akan mengamuk kalau Chanyeol tidak menemuinya tapi setidaknya ia lebih dewasa jika Chanyeol ada urusan keluar kota.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku dan Baekhyun membuatmu sedikit berwarna."

"Ayo mandi Ariana! Buat Sehun menyesal sudah pergi meninggalkanmu ke tempat sepupunya!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

Tidak ada yang ingin gadis itu lakukan selain tetap menutup matanya menikmati pria kesayangannya di dekatnya. Jemari panjang pria itu mengelus lembut kepalanya dan sesekali memberikan kecupan kasih sayang padanya.

Tidak ada yang ingin Luhan lakukan –kecuali mengikat Sehun kalau perlu untuk bisa membuat pria itu tetap diam bersama. Ia hanya membiarkan Sehun memeluknya, menghujani indera penciumannya dengan aroma Sehun yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau rusa cina itu sangat cantik."

"Aku selalu cantik." Jawaban Luhan membuat Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil rusa kecilnya. Begitu sampai tadi ia segera pergi menuju rumah rusa grandenya untuk melepaskan ikatan kerinduan yang sangat menyiksanya.

Tiga hari tanpa mendengar ocehan Luhan membuatnya nyaris gila. Ia bahkan terlihat seperti pria tua yang haus akan sentuhan wanita –setidaknya begitu julukan yang diberikan Donghae, sepupunya dan Kris -hyungnya yang kurang ajar.

Bagaimana tidak kurang ajar jika dengan santainya Kris pergi membawa Zitao dengan alasan perkenalan dengan keluarga besar sebelum menikah? Kalau tidak ingat siapa yang selama ini suka iseng menambahkan saldo rekeningnya, Sehun sudah akan membuang hyungnya itu di pinggir jalan tanpa pakaian.

"Aku merindukanmu. Tiang listrik itu tega membawa Zitao nunna dan sengaja bermesraan di depanku Ruru~"

Sehun mengadukan semua yang dilakukan Kris dan Zitao serta Donghae dengan kekasihnya yang selalu memanas-manasinya. Luhan mendegus kecil mendengar ocehan prianya. Ternyata bukan hanya ia yang menderita terpisah dari Sehun, laki-laki itu lebih menderita daripada dirinya.

"Sekarang kita sudah bertemukan?"

"Iya! Aku mau bermesraan sepuasnya denganmu!"

Luhan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum mendengar suara Sehun yang terdengar menggoda. Ah Tuhan bahkan tiga hari tidak mendengar suaranya saja membuat rusa grande itu berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Luhan-memang-gadis-mesum. Atau, Sehun-juga-pria-mesum.

"Hannie,"

"Hmm?"

Sehun mempertemukan dahi mereka membuat keduanya bisa saling melihat pantulan diri masing-masing. Sehun selalu suka melihat Luhan seperti ini, sedekat ini. Begitupun Luhan, ia suka melihat pantulan dirinya pada bola mata Sehun yang menandakan fokus pria itu hanya ada padanya –walau berimbas pada wajahnya yang merona.

"_It was always you Hannie, always you. I Love you."_

Bukankah sudah aku katakan jika Luhan itu rusa kecil yang mesum dan Sehun adalah singa kelaparan? Maka biarkanlah Singa itu 'memakan' rasa manis dari bibir Rusa Kecilnya, menyalurkan semua perasaan yang tidak bisa dilukiskan oleh kata-kata, memberikan semua perasaan sayang dan kerinduan akan candu satu sama lain.

"_I saw a lion kiss a deer~"_

"Shht Baek! Tutup mulutmu nanti bisa ketahuan kalau kita mengintip!" Seru Kyungsoo sambil menutup mulut Baekhyun yang baru saja bernyanyi.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal dengan Kyungsoo. Ya ampun bahkan mereka saja ada di dalam rumah sedangkan pasangan yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu ada di halaman –di luar rumah.

"Tidak akan Kyung. Diam-diam ternyata kau ini sebelas duabelas ya dengan Kkamjjong."

Kyungsoo hanya menatap ganas Baekhyun yang menutup tirai jendela dan beranjak ke dapur.

Prang, srak, srak.

"Baek?"

"Apa?"

"Kau sedang apa?" Kyungsoo sebenarnya penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun di dapur namun ia lebih penasaran dengan kelanjutan kegiatan Sehun dan Luhan di luar. Jadilah ia hanya berteriak memastikan Baek tidak berbuat kerusuhan dan Luhan tetap aman –ia tetap mengintip pasangan seumur jamur itu.

Srak! Srak! Ting! Ting!

"Tidak ada. Apa apa?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan mereka di luar begitu?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya tidak mendengar suara berisik apapun dari dapur. Tapi kemudian ia tahu apa yang baru saja Baekhyun lakukan.

Prang!

"Bubar bubar!" Baekhyun mengadu panci dan tutupnya tepat di belakang tubuh Sehun yang membuat pasangan tersebut kaget dan menutup telinga mereka.

"Yak! NonaByun sialan! Aku kaget tahu!" Teriak Luhan sambil mengelus dadanya sementara Sehun ia masih mencoba menormalkan telinga yang agak berdenging.

"Makanya jangan terlalu asik. Kyungsoo khawatir rusanya hamil sebelum menikah tuh." Kata Baekhyun acuh membuat Luhan, Sehun bahkan Kyungsoo yang di dalam membelalakkan mata mereka.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun!"

_Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
'Cause loving him was red  
Yeah, yeah, red  
We're burning red _

_His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street – Taylor Swift , Red_

.

.

Selamat datang di bonus track ke 2 hehe~

Ohoho terima kasih buat respon kalian di track 4 kemarin, ide-idenya juga *sampe ide adegan M hunhan, kristao juga duh O.O

Lagi belajar buat bikin adegan M yang smoooooooth tapi tetep ngena, gak frontal tapi yahut hihi^^ Dan susah ya ternyata bikin adegan M T0T *salut buat author yang jago bikin ff rated-M.

Aku sengaja pake Red-nya Taylor soalnya entah kenapa aku ngerasa aja lagu ini enak buat dirangkum jadi beberapa kisah cintanya Hunhan. Mohon maaf atas typo dan teman-temannya ya._.

Selamat membaca yaaa~ Terima kasih semuanya.


	7. Track Fifth

Track Five – Lovin' It

I'm (Not) Ariana Grande

Track Five – Lovin' It

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo

EXO Members

Romance, a little bit Humor and Drama

This is Genderswitch. Inpired by Ariana Grande's Album Yours Truly

.

.

_Baby don't you know you got all my love, all my love_

.

Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan jika Luhan jatuh cinta sepenuhnya pada Sehun? Ia bahkan rela melukai jari-jari cantiknya hanya untuk belajar memasak –satu kegiatan yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya akan terjadi. Mendapat teguran dari Baekhyun karena mendengar teriakannya akibat teriris pisau, mencium bau hangus masakan dan yang terakhir berakibat ia harus dilarikan ke salon untuk membenahi rambutnya yang nyaris terbakar.

Luhan dan dapur memang musuh seumur hidup.

Tapi masalahnya jika semua hal itu berhubungan dengan pria seksi yang sudah meracuni otak dan hatinya dengan cinta, Luhan rela untuk menjadi botak atau kehilangan kuku-kuku cantiknya asalkan semua makanan yang masuk ke dalam perut seksi Sehun berasal dari olahan tangannya. Seperti sekarang, ya walau pun hasilnya selalu sama.

"Shh, pelan-pelan Kyung." Ringis rusa grande itu ketika Kyungsoo mengobati jarinya yang teriris pisau.

"Sudah tau tidak bisa masak, buat apa berulah ke dapur segala rusa?" Sebuah cubitan melayang ke pipi Luhan setelah Baekhyun melontarkan pertanyaannya.

Luhan sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dan hanya fokus pada jarinya yang terluka. Lukanya sih kecil, hanya Luhan saja yang tidak bisa melihat luka kecil dan darah makanya tadi dia menjerit histeris begitu jarinya mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah pekat tersebut. Kyungsoo yang sedang menyiram tanaman dan Baekhyun yang asik dengan tontonan sorenya langsung berlari kesetanan setelah mendengar jeritan Luhan.

"Memangnya kau mau masak apa? Aku bisa memasakkannya untukmu kok." Kata Kyungsoo begitu ia selesai dengan jari Luhan.

"Katakan saja Lu, biasanya juga kau langsung minta." Sambung nona Byun kemudian. Ia berlalu ke ruang tengah, mengambil toples cemilannya dan kembali lagi ke dapur.

Tidak ada hari tanpa cemilan ya nona Byun.

Luhan hanya diam saja sambil memandangi jarinya yang penuh dengan plester. Sampai hari ini ia sudah melukai lima jari cantiknya dan memenuhi mereka dengan plester transparan elastik yang bisa memamerkan kukunya juga ya walau sudah tidak cantik lagi sih karena luka-luka.

"Mau iseng belajar memasak lagi untuk Sehun?" Tebak Baekhyun yang langsung membuat Luhan malu-malu mengangguk. Kan benar, Luhan akan sangat mengerikan jika semua untuk Sehun.

"Lagi?" Kyungsoo datang dengan memberikan segelas cokelat hangat kesukaan rusa grande mereka yang langsung disambut penuh suka cita oleh Luhan. Mata rusanya memandang ke arah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sama-sama menghela nafas pasrah.

"Tidak lihat rambutmu yang sekarang sudah memendek? Masih mau belajar masak juga?!" Baekhyun sama sekali tidak habis pikir dengan semangat rusa grandenya itu. Sama sekali tidak ada ide untuk apa yang dipikirkan Luhan. Jika demi Sehun apa harus segiat itu? Ia saja masih _ogah-ogahan_ belajar masak untuk Chanyeol.

"Takhlukan pria dengan-"

"Perutnya. Kau sudah mengatakan itu sejak awal dan berakhir dengan tangisanmu karena mengiris jari-jarimu." Baekhyun langsung memotong ucapan Luhan begitu saja lantas membuat rusa cina itu cemberut.

"Setidaknya aku sudah usaha kan?" Bela Luhan tak mau kalah. Meskipun yang diucapkan Baekhyun itu 90% benar tapi Luhan tetap tidak mau menyerah begitu saja.

Sampai botak sekalipun!

"Sehun kan tidak suka makan dari sepengetahuanku." Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi diam kini mulai ikut menyuarakan pendapatnya. Kalau itu Jongin, jangan tanya. Kekasihnya itu suka makan tapi kalau Sehun yang Kyungsoo tahu kekasih Luhan itu hanya makan seperlunya sisanya ia seperti Baekhyun lebih banyak memakan cemilan.

Kyungsoo pasti tidak tahu jika sebenarnya Sehun suka sekali makan. Hanya saja ia diberi kelebihan oleh Tuhan –ya ampun terlalu banyak kelebihan dalam diri Sehun- yaitu ia tidak mudah gemuk seperti orang kebanyakan. Selain kudapan salah satu makanan kesukaan Sehun adalah masakan rumahan buatan Kyungsoo. Luhan tahu itu ketika mereka berdua sedang asik tiduran tanpa kegiatan apapun selain memandangi langit-langit kamar Sehun yang penuh dengan tempelan bintang. Kala itu Sehun tiba-tiba saja mengeluh lapar dan ingin memakan masakan Kyungsoo.

"_Entah kenapa masakan Kyungsoo selalu membuatku jatuh cinta. Aku jadi rindu rumah."_ Kira-kira begitu katanya yang langsung membuat Luhan bertekad mengganti kata KYUNGSOO menjad LUHAN.

"Sehun itu suka makan Kyung."

"Sehun suka cemilan Lu." Bantah Baekhyun sambil melahap cemilannya.

_Kekasih Sehun itu aku! Jadi aku yang tahu!_

Ting Tong!

"Diam di sini Kyung, pastikan Ariana cina kita tidak berulah dengan dapurmu." Begitu kira-kira petuah Nyonya Park itu dan langsung melesat membukakan pintu.

"Aku kan hanya tergores sedikit. Baekhyun berlebihan huh!"

"Dan berteriak seakan kehilangan satu jari." Sambung Kyungsoo sambil mencubit gemas hidung Luhan yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman dari gadis itu.

Luhan menjulurkan kakinya untuk berakting seakan-akan menendang Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan ejekan pantat nona Byun, sementara Kyungsoo hanya diam melihat interaksi kedua teman rumahnya yang semakin lama semakin menjadi.

Luhan melihat ke arah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan 'apa' yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan dari gadis itu. Ia kemudian merapikan semua kekacauan yang rusa grande-nya perbuat sebelum ia mulai sakit kepala karena dapurnya lebih terlihat seperti wahana bermain anak TK dibanding tempat memasak.

Terdengar suara Baekhyun sedang asik berbicara dan suara tawa seseorang yang sangat Luhan kenal. Gadis itu segera berdiri hendak meninggalkan dapur dengan terburu-buru hingga ia menabrak seseorang di belakangnya dan membuatnya sedikit hilang keseimbangan.

"Oops! Hati-hati sayang." Setelah itu Luhan merasakan pinggangnya berada dalam rengkuhan tangan yang paling ia sukai. Tangan Sehun.

Luhan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum melihat apa yang dilakukan Sehun padanya. Meski mereka sudah berpacaran hampir satu tahun namun tetap saja setiap bersentuhan dengan Sehun, rusa grande itu selalu memancarkan rona merah muda di kedua pipi gemuknya.

"Hei, Hei, aku sedang tidak mau melihat adegan dewasa di dapur ok," Sahut nona Byun sambil mencubit pelan pipi Luhan yang membuat pasangan tersebut agak menjauh –namun tetap saja Sehun memegang tangan gadisnya yang tadi sempat bertengger manis di depan dadanya. Sehun meraba ada yang baru ia rasakan hanya mengenggam jari Luhan, sedikit merabanya dan ia sudah menebak apa yang sudah menghiasi jari cantik kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak sepertimu Byun Baek." Luhan menjawab ocehan Baekhyun dengan nada malas sambil menarik tangan Sehun untuk duduk di ruang tengah –tadinya saat ia melihat pintu kamarnya ia kemudian memutuskan untuk menarik kekasihnya tersebut untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

"Jangan mendesah Luhan atau Kyungsoo akan menjadikanmu menu makan malam!" Teriak Baekhyun dari dapur saat matanya menangkap Luhan membawa Sehun ke kamarnya, Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya reflek menoleh ke arah Baekhyun tanpa menaruh pisau yang sedang ia bersihkan.

"Luhan membawa Sehun ke kamar?! Baek kalau mereka macam-macam bagaimana!" Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menggerakkan Pisaunya ke arah Baekhyun karena panik sedangkan nona Byun langsung mundur namun sayangnya Kyungsoo ternyata memegangi tangannya. _Sial!_

"Pisaumu itu Kyung ya Tuhan. Kau mau membunuhku?!" Omel Baekhyun yang langsung membuat Kyungsoo melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Baekhyun dan menurunkan pisaunya.

"Maaf Baek, aku panik."

"Tenanglah. Dia Sehun, kekasih Luhan bukan penjahat kelamin yang pedofil." Setelah membuat Kyungsoo terbelalak dengan ocehannya, Baekhyun lantas pergi meninggalkan gadis itu menuju kamarnya dengan setoples cemilan baru.

.

.

"Tidak menyuruhku duduk tenang dan diam?" Tanya Sehun sambil memperhatikan kekasih cantiknya yang sejak tadi sibuk mengipasi jari-jari cantiknya. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sehun dengan mata rusanya yang berubah sendu sambil mengulurkan jarinya yang baru saja terkena luka baru.

"Kau sudah duduk diam di atas tempat tidurku dan Sehun jariku terluka." Adunya pada Sehun yang sekarang tengah mengelus lembut jarinya yang baru saja di obati Kyungsoo lalu sesekali mengecupnya. Obat dari Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tidak berasa apapun dibanding kecupan sayang Sehun. Pria itu kemudian memperhatikan kelima jari Luhan yang ia genggam sudah penuh dengan plester di mana-mana meskipun dua diantaranya sudah tidak memakainya lagi namun jika diakumulasikan dengan hari ini maka lengkap sudah kelima jari cantik kekasihnya sudah pernah mengecap rasanya pakai plester.

"Kukunya jadi tidak cantik lagi." Rengekan Luhan membuat Sehun menatap rusa grande itu dan mendapati gadisnya yang bertambah murung hingga hampir menangis walau sebenarnya wajah gadisnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Kalau sudah tau akan tidak cantik lalu untuk apa bermain di dapur?"

"Aku tidak bermain Sehun. Aku belajar memasak!" Rajuk Luhan sambil menarik tangannya dari Sehun dan berbaring membelakangi pria itu. Sebenarnya tidak merajuk juga sih, ia hanya sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya yang sebentar lagi akan meledak kalau Sehun berniat menggodanya lagi. Ia kira kedatangan Sehun akan mampu membuatnya ceria lagi namun apa daya pria itu memang lebih suka menggodanya daripada memberikan hiburan untuk hatinya –juga kukunya.

Sementara Sehun pria itu hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah Luhan. Ia tahu gadis itu tengah menahan tangisannya sebentar lagi karena ulahnya sejak tadi. Ia sendiri juga heran sebenarnya dengan Luhan mengapa gadis itu seperti kesurupan ingin sekali belajar memasak kalau pada akhirnya hanya akan menyakiti jari-jarinya dan berakhir dengan rengekan manja –yang sebenarnya sangat Sehun sukai. Maka dari itu Sehun ikutan berbaring di belakang Luhan dan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam rambut gadisnya yang tidak sepanjang dulu serta tangannya yang melingkar indah di pinggang Ariana Cina itu.

"Kau menangis?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak menangis." Jawab Luhan ketus padahal ia susah payah menahan suara isakannya, sedang Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar Luhan yang sok kuat begitu. Tak menunggu lama pria kebanggan Luhan itu kemudian membalik tubuh gadisnya dan membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya membiarkan Luhan yang langsung menangis di dadanya. Isakannya semakin kencang diiringi dengan gerutuan tentang betapa kesalnya ia dengan Sehun hari ini. Sehun hanya tertawa sambil memberikan usapan lembut di punggung mungil Luhan.

"Sudah ya, aku kesini bukan untuk melihatmu menangis loh. Ayo kita bermain keluar."

"Sehun hiks! Menyebalkan! Aku sedang sedih mengapa malah tertawa! Hiks.. hiks!" Mendengar Luhan yang semakin semangat menangis membuat tawa Sehun semakin keras. Ia kemudian membawa Luhan duduk di atas pangkuannya sementara ia sendiri sudah duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur gadis rusanya. Ia kemudian melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya agar dapat melihat wajah Luhan yang basah akibat tangisannya, menghapus air matanya dengan jemarinya dan memberikan kecupan di dahi dan kedua mata gadis itu.

"Sudah ya jangan menangis lagi. Matamu jadi bengkak nanti."

Luhan masih tetap saja mengeluarkan air mata meskipun tidak ada suara isakannya. Astaga baby lulu benar-benar menggemaskan. Tidak berniat beranjak sama sekali dari pangkuan Sehun, Luhan malah mendekatkan dirinya pada pria itu dan memeluknya manja. Sesekali ia menggerakkan kepalanya ringan di dada Sehun hanya untuk membuat hatinya nyaman. Sehun? Jangan tanya apa yang sekarang pria itu lakukan, tidak banyak ia malah ikutan memeluk Luhan dan memanjakan gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak mau jalan-jalan?" Tanya Sehun yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan manja Luhan. Ia benar-benar tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam pada dada Sehun. "Mataku bengkak."

"Baiklah." Sedikit mengangkat tubuh gadisnya, Sehun memperbaiki duduknya dan kembali membawa si Ariana cina bermanja-manja kucing. Sehun tersenyum geli melihat tingkah gadisnya sekarang. Luhan yang manja benar-benar membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi. Ia jadi teringat bagaimana gadis itu merengek karena hidungnya yang sulit digunakan bernafas akibat terlalu lama menangis karena menonton film kala itu. Belum lagi rengekan Luhan kalau ia bosan menungguinya dengan semua tugas-tugas akhirnya dan rengekan manja gadis itu jika sudah mengantuk. Kalau sudah begini terkadang ia berpikir menjadi seorang pedofil karena ulah Luhan yang sedemikian manja.

_But He loves it!_

Menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan ke kiri dan kanan membawa anak rusa manja dalam pelukannya dalam ayunan lembut siang hari. Mata gadis itu sudah terlalu berat karena bulu mata lentiknya yang basah sehabis menangis tadi di tambah ayunan lembut Sehun membuat Luhan semakin mengantuk. Biasanya kalau sudah begini si rusa manja itu akan memainkan jemari kecilnya yang lentik di sekitaran dada Sehun, menggambar pola-pola aneh sampai akhirnya ia akan mengalihkan gerakan jarinya menuju telapak tangan Sehun, memberikan sentuhan cantiknya di sana dan tertidur pulas. Sehun menunggu momen itu tentu saja namun yang terjadi tidaklah kunjung terjadi. Gadis mungilnya hanya duduk meringkuk di pelukannya dengan sekali mengusap matanya yang berair. Ia hanya menggerakkan ujung hidung bangirnya pada dada Sehun lalu diam lagi. Dengan lembut Sehun meraih tangan Luhan yang terkulai lemas di atas pangkuan gadis itu, mengamati ke lima jari-jarinya dan menyadari mengapa semua kegiatan kecil itu tidak terjadi.

Kelima jari Ariana cinanya sedang terluka.

Sembari memberikan usapan lembut pada jemari Luhan, Sehun membuka suaranya untuk memastikan sesuatu "Lu,"

"Iya Sehun?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Sehun merasakan Luhan menangkat kepalanya dari dadanya sehingga membuat pria itu menundukkan pandangannya agar mereka dapat saling memandang. Mata Luhan berkedip dua kali secara cepat untuk menghilangkan kabut akibat tangisnya yang masih menyisakan beberapa tetes air mata yang malah membuat ia mendapatkan kecupan manis di ujung hidungnya oleh Sehun yang gemas.

"Ish. Kau mau bertanya apa? Kau bebas bertanya apapun." Jawab Luhan sambil mencubit hidung prianya yang membuat laki-laki itu tersenyum geli.

"Apapun?"

"Iya apapun." Jawab Luhan cuek. Oh jangan lupakan seringai mesum Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul mendengar jawaban Luhan. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Luhan dan dengan lirih ia bertanya, "Berapa ukuran dadamu? Aku ingin membelikan Bra baru yang lucu."

Kedua mata sendu Luhan membulat mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya. Dengan brutal ia mulai mencubiti Sehun sementara pria itu hanya tertawa dengan tingkah Luhan, belum lagi wajah gadisnya yang memerah benar-benar menggemaskan.

Oh jadi jangan salahkan Sehun yang melabuhkan jarinya untuk mencubit pipi Luhan gemas.

"Sehun mesum!" Rajuk Luhan sambil mengigit jari Sehun yang mencubit pipinya barusan.

"Luhan juga mesum." Sehun menaikkan turunkan kedua alisnya sambil tersenyum mesum membuat Luhan semakin ingin mengigit Sehun karena kesal. Namun belum sempat ia mengigit Sehun, pria itu membawanya turun dari tempat tidur dengan gerakan mendadak sehingga membuatnya mau tak mau kembali memeluk Sehun dengan tangan dan kakinya.

"Turunkan aku!" perintah Luhan pada Sehun yang masih gemas menggendongnya. Pria itu malah membawa Luhan berkeliling kamar gadis itu sambil menepuk nepuk pantat dan punggungnya.

"Sehuuun, jangan tepuk-tepuk pantatku nanti aku mengantuk. Turunkan aku."

"Tidak apa kan kita jadi bisa tidur bersama."

"Sehuuuuun~"

Luhan menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun dengan maksud membuat Sehun kewalahan atas ulahnya namun yang didapati Luhan malah tubuhnya mendarat sempurna di atas Sehun yang tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya lengkap dengan senyuman mesumnya.

Cup!

Satu kecupan melayang Sehun berikan pada ujung hidung kekasihnya dan mampu membuat Luhan kembali memperhatikannya lagi. Lamat-lamat Sehun memperhatikan apa yang tersaji di hadapannya sekarang. Gadis unik yang benar-benar membuatnya jatuh cinta hingga ke dasar, semua tingkah manja dan mengesalkan Luhan bahkan tidak mampu mengurangi rasa cinta kasih Sehun padanya. Entah harus bagaimana lagi Sehun mengucapkan doanya kepada Tuhan sebagai bentuk rasa syukurnya karena telah memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk memiliki Luhan. Ingatkan Sehun untuk rajin-rajin berdoa dan pergi ibadah sebagai bentuk rasa syukurnya.

"Lu,"

Kali ini Luhan membalasnya dengan senyuman yang benar-benar manis hingga membuat Sehun bahagia sampai ke tulang. Si cantik telah menebarkan pesonanya lagi tentu saja hal itu mampu membuat hati Sehun menghangat dan jatuh semakin dalam pada cinta Luhan.

"_I love you." _

Cup!

Sudah setahun atau lebih masa bodo lah Luhan sama sekali tidak mengingat sudah berapa lama ia dan Sehun menjalin cinta kasih. Selama itu juga ia tidak pernah bosan dengan kalimat rayuan picisan yang Sehun lontarkan untuknya. Ia justru sangat berterima kasih Tuhan memberikannya kekasih yang hanya ramah padanya tidak dengan orang lain –ugh bukankah ia begitu istimewa bagi Sehun?

Jika Sehun sering sekali mengumbar rasa cinta kasihnya pada Luhan beda dengan gadis itu. Terkadang Luhan memang bisa menjadi gadis manis yang penuh rasa manis dan menghujani Sehun dengan gula-gula cinta namun sekali waktu Luhan akan berubah menjadi Sehun kedua alias ia hanya lebih banyak bertindak daripada berkata. Seperti sekarang, tidak ada suara '_i love you too'_ yang terdengar dari bibir cantiknya, namun melalui ciuman kecil yang Sehun dapatkan dengan manis di pucuk hidung angkuhnya sudah mampu menunjukkan balasan cintanya dari si cantik.

Luhan semakin merasakan rengkuhan Sehun ditubuhnya sementara ia sendiri mulai aktif memainkan jari-jari kecilnya dalam helaian rambut prianya. Sesekali mereka akan tertawa kecil ketika netra keduanya saling menatap penuh cinta atau menaburkan ciuman manis yang cepat namun sarat akan kasih sayang.

Derai tawa Luhan yang masuk ke dalam telinganya membuat Sehun yakin untuk kembali melanjutkan misinya yang sempat tertunda karena menggoda Luhan. Ia yakin gadisnya sudah dalam keadaan baik-baik saja serta dalam _mood_ yang baik.

"Lu,"

"Hmm." Tangannya menusuri punggung Luhan membelainya lembut hingga membuat Luhan terbuai akannya.

"Janji tidak akan marah ya." Luhan mengangkat kepalanya hingga ia bisa saling melempar tatapan dengan Sehun. Sedikit heran dengan perkataan Sehun namun Luhan tetap menganggukkan kepalanya patuh.

"Bisa katakan padaku mengapa kau begitu semangat belajar memasak belakang ini?" Begitu topik sensitif ini dibahas, raut wajah Luhan langsung berubah buruk. Bibirnya mengerucut bahkan ia sempat membuang nafasnya keras.

"Bisakah kita tidak membahasnya?"

Sehun mengerti jika gadisnya sedang dalam proses menuju mode merajuk –lagi, jadi dengan tenang ia berusaha menggali informasi sembari memberikan usapan halus lagi di punggung Luhan, "Ruru marah?"

"Tidak." Jawab Luhan ketus. _Jelas saja aku marah ah bukan kesal lebih tepatnya._

Kali ini tidak hanya punggung tapi rambut kecoklatan Luhan yang hanya tinggal sebatas dadanya menjadi sasaran belaian lembut Sehun, "Aku hanya penasaran sayang."

Meskipun terbuai dengan semua permainan tangan Sehun yang memanjakannya, Luhan tetap saja merasa kesal, "Itu semua karena dirimu."

"Aku?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena.." Luhan menggigit bibirnya ragu untuk menjelaskan alasannya memasak. Apakah ia akan terdengar kekanakan jika berusaha mati-matian memasak untuk alasan remeh seperti itu? Ah biar saja toh yang penting Sehun tahu alasannya, "Karena kau waktu itu bilang kalau masakan Kyungsoo itu enak dan mengingatkanmu pada rumah. Aku tidak suka."

Sehun memang agak terkejut dengan ucapan Luhan namun sedetik kemudian ia ingat curhatan Jongin tempo hari tentang Luhan,

"_Gadis rusamu memasak lagi." Adu Jongin pada Sehun tanpa melepaskan perhatiannya dari ponsel tipisnya._

_Sehun hanya menggeleng pasrah mendengarnya. Ia harus mempersiapkan diri dan hatinya dengan semua rengekan manja Luhan –yang sebenarnya ia sukai meskipun terkadang merepotkan juga. Luhan biasa saja sudah manja, kalau ditambah merajuk itu akan semakin menjadi._

"_Hun," Jongin yang tiba-tiba duduk di hadapannya sambil menatapnya serius membuat Sehun terkejut. Untung saja dia tidak memukul wajah kekasih Kyungsoo itu karena kaget._

"_Jangan muncul mendadak seperti setan Kkamjjong. Aku tidak jamin untuk tidak memukulmu."_

_Jongin menarik wajah Sehun hingga mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain dengan intens, "Hun, cintai Luhan dengan sepenuh hatinya. Aku bersumpah jika kau berani melukainya maka jangan salahkan aku jika belalai gajahmu berubah menjadi belalai tapir!"_

_Plak!_

_Sehun memukul wajah Jongin dengan telapak tangannya tanpa ampun sekuat tenaga –dan wajah jijiknya sehingga membuat pria itu mundur sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya. _

"_Dasar sinting. Kalau Cuma mengatakan hal demikian untuk apa menarik wajahku begitu?!" Omel Sehun tidak peduli dengan Jongin yang masih sibuk mengusap wajahnya._

"_Aku serius bodoh! Luhan melukai jari-jari cantiknya untuk belajar memasak karena dirimu."_

_Sehun hanya mendengus mendengar ocehan Jongin. Menurutnya wajar saja jika Luhan belajar memasak karena ia toh nantinya saat Luhan menjadi istrinya tentu saja gadis itu yang akan memasak untuknya._

_Menghiraukan Sehun yang masa bodo dengan ucapannya, Jongin melanjutkan lagi perkatannya._

"_Dia cemburu karena kau menyukai masakan Kyungsoo. Ia sudah bertekad untuk menaklukanmu dengan masakannya agar kau tidak lagi menoleh masakan gadis lain. Kyungsoo sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku barusan."_

_Meskipun terkejut namun dalam diam Sehun tersenyum mendengar alasan Luhan._

Sambil tersenyum ia menyentuh dagu Luhan dan membawa gadis itu untuk menatapnya, "Kau tidak suka masakan Kyungsoo? Masakannya kan enak."

"Aku tahu Sehun masakan Kyungsoo selalu enak." Jawaban Luhan masih ketus sama seperti tadi meskipun mata mereka sudah saling mengunci satu sama lain.

"Lalu?" Sehun memainkan ibu jarinya pada dagu Luhan membuat usapan lembut di sana.

"Tapi aku ingin kau makan masakan dari hasil olahanku. Jadi kau hanya makan dari hasil olahanku."

"Sayang,"

"Aku mau kau hanya jatuh cinta pada makananku, hasil dari jerih payahku saja Sehun bukan yang lain."

"Hannie,"

"Duh aku cemburu pokoknya! Aku kesal!" Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Sehun sembari memeluknya erat. Sebenarnya sih ia sudah ingin menangis hanya saja rasanya hari ini akan semakin sendu jika ia menangis lagi.

Sehun hanya tersenyum puas mendapati alasan yang terlontar dari mulut rusa grandenya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagianya ketika mendengar semua kalimat itu keluar begitu lancar dari bibir seksi Luhan. Elusan yang semakin menjadi dan pelukan yang semakin mengerat menjadi hadiah bagi kejujuran Luhan hari itu –walau sebenarnya Sehun mau memberikan hadiah lebih yakni ciuman panas darinya tapi hampir seluruh wajah dan kepala Luhan bersembunyi dengan sangat baik di perpotongan lehernya dan pelukan gadis itu yang terlalu erat membuatnya sulit untuk sekedar memutar kepalanya menghadap Luhan.

"Hannie,"

Luhan sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilan Sehun, ia hanya semakin menyusupkan wajahnya pada Sehun.

"Kau tahu, Zitao noona juga tidak bisa memasak. Benar-benar tidak bisa memasak. Suatu hari ia pernah membawakan Kris hyung bekal makan dan kau tahu, rasanya benar-benar tidak karuan. Aku bersumpah untuk itu semua." Sehun menjeda ceritanya untuk melihat keadaan Luhan dan mendapati Luhan sedikit mengintip untuk mendengar ceritanya –Sehun tersenyum melihat ulah Luhan tentu saja!

"Lalu," cicit Luhan yang penasaran karena Sehun tidak melanjutkan ceritanya tapi malah tersenyum padanya.

"Zitao noona sempat bertanya padaku apa rasa masakannya dan aku disuruh untuk menjawab dengan jujur. Jadi aku katakan saja kalau makanannya kurang rasa tapi aku malah mendapati ia menangis karena mengira aku berbohong sebab ketika ia mencoba sendiri rasa masakannya rasanya benar-benar tidak enak. Aku hampir jatuh miskin karena Kris hyung yang kesal padaku karena membuat kekasihnya menangis dan menghentikan aliran dana untuk uang sakuku."

"Tapi Zitao noona membelaku. Ia meminta Kris hyung untuk mengizinkannya les memasak namun ditentang mati-matian oleh hyung. Kau tau apa yang Kris hyung lakukan setelah itu?"

Luhan hanya menggeleng dan Oh! Dia sudah memunculkan kepalanya dari persembunyian.

"Kris hyung membawa Zitao noona ke rumah untuk belajar memasak bersama ibu dan yang membuat itu menarik adalah hyung sendiri ikut pembelajaran itu. Mereka benar-benar membuatku iri."

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan kemudian yang malah mendapatkan kecupan dibibirnya.

"Mereka belajar memasak bersama, panik bersama karena membuat gosong ikan, meringis bersama karena rasa makanan yang tidak karuan dan tertawa bersama karena berhasil membuat makanan yang sempurna."

"Jadi Hanni kesayanganku yang manja," Luhan sedikit merengek protes mendengarnya namun bibirnya tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak keberatan harus teriris pisau atau membuat rambutku sedikit terbakar karena belajar memasak bersamamu. Lagipula aku bukan mencari seorang wanita yang bisa memasak, aku mencari pasangan hidupku, seseorang yang membagi kesenangan dan kesulitannya bersamaku. _You've got all my love baby. Dont you know that? I Love you for sure."_

Setelah bergumam terima kasih diiringi sedikit tangis haru, sepasang manusia itu kemudian memadu kasih dalam balutan ciuman mesra penuh cinta.

.

.

"Baek, kenapa kamar Luhan sunyi sekali?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu telinganya tidak mendengar suara apapun dari kamar Luhan.

"Bukannya malah bagus. Kalau mereka ribut itu baru berbahaya."

"Berbahaya? Lebih berbahaya kalau mereka diam seperti sekarang Baek."

"Kalau mereka diam bisa saja mereka sedang tidur Kyung, tapi kalau mereka ribut jangan salahkan aku jika telingamu mendengar suara seperti aaaaah oooohh uuuhhh mmmmhhh-"

Plak!

"Aw! Sakit Kyung! Kenapa kau malah memukulku sih?!" tanya Baekhyun sengit sambil mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja terkena pukulan Kyungsoo. Sementara ia sibuk mengelusi kepalanya, Kyungsoo si pelaku pemukulan malah semakin menempelkan telinganya pada gelas yang tadi mereka pakai untuk menguping keadaan kamar Luhan.

"Baek," panggil Kyungsoo lagi.

"Apa? Kau dengar sesuatu?" Tanya Baekhyun yang mulai melupakan rasa sakitnya dan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Mereka benar-benar sepi."

"Sehun pro sekali."

"Pro ap-"

Ceklek!

Baik Kyungsoo ataupun Baekhyun sama-sama nyaris terjungkal ke depan begitu pintu kamar Luhan terbuka menampilkan Luhan dengan wajah herannya.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanyanya dan hanya mendapati Kyungsoo yang melebarkan matanya melihat Luhan dari atas sampai bawah, sementara Baekhyun sudah melongokan kepalanya ke dalam dan mendapati Sehun tengah berbaring santai di atas tempat tidur Luhan. Keadaan kamar yang rapi dan tidak ada bau-bau aneh dari Luhan maupun kamarnya membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sama-sama mengangguk tenang.

"Ternyata tidak se pro yang aku pikirkan Kyung." Ujar Baekhyun santai sambil berlalu ke kamarnya bersama Kyungsoo meninggalkan Luhan yang menghela nafas berat karena pemikiran mesum teman-temannya.

"Astaga kalian benar-benar!"

_When you put your lips on me, I adore you Love and affection  
All my attention If I'm really Lovin' your lovin'  
I'm lovin' it, lovin' it baby_

.

.

HALO KALIAN SEMUAAAAA! HAAAAIIII!

Sudah lama banget ya dari janjiku dulu, maafin yaaaaa! Sebagai permintaan maafku ini hadiah untuk kalian dan sebagai hadiah lebara yaa! Maaf kalau kalian kurang suka dengan ceritana._.

Selamat Lebaran semuanya! Maafin kalau aku jarang update dan suka lama banget updatenya._. Aku cinta kalian!


End file.
